Awakening
by BluDreamer
Summary: Only Sesshomaru is left to remember. Only he knows the root of his hate for Inuyasha. Only he remembers the tragic curse. Only he remembers the girl with golden eyes like his own closed for so long. CHAPTER 20 UP...FINALLY!
1. A Scapegoat

Chapter 1

New story. Taking on the challenge of the character Sesshomaru. If you bear with me it could prove interesting. Advice is most certainly welcome. And so I begin. I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A soft breeze floated into the cool, shaded room through the open window. It played with the strands of silver hair, moving them to obscure her face. With a single clawed finger, he brushed the stray wisps away, lingering on her warm, soft cheek.

Shifting to settle into a cross-legged position, he regarded the sleeping form before him with guarded golden eyes. He sighed lightly. Lifting his head, he gazed passively out the window, at the rustling trees and early evening sun.

"When?" He murmured absentmindedly, still gazing out of the window detachedly.

Gracefully, he stood to return to the clearing, where he had told the child and the toad to wait.

He had left them by a stream, the stream he followed now, in a field dotted with wildflowers, much to Rin's delight. Before he had even departed, she had begun to weave them into scented jewelry and Jaken had begun his incessant grumblings about the carefree child.

Their scent entered his nose long before he heard her gleeful cries.

"My Lord Sesshomaru!" the child, bubbling with innocence, giggled and skipped towards the majestic demon lord.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru insists on the presence of that annoying twit, always with us, always bouncing and running and asking such meaningless questions..." Jaken trailed off into intelligible grumbling as he approached Sesshomaru.

"I chose to keep the girl Jaken. Surely you do not doubt my judgment?" He whispered, teasing the imp with a malicious tone.

The toad's mouth dropped. "No! My Lord! I simply... Uh... I... My Lord! I would never doubt the soundness of you decisions Lord Sesshomaru!" He stuttered, flopping down at his master's feet.

Ignoring wailed pleas, he motioned simply to the cowering toad and the still prancing Rin.

"Come."

Shaken, Jaken wobbled to his feet and followed the great demon Lord.

Rin, heedless of the conflict, which had just occurred, continued to run and twirl, bejeweled with wildflowers.. She danced as she ran after the long regal steps of the Lord of the Westernlands.

* * *

Short, but it was just supposed to get your attention and keep you wondering who this "Sleeping Beauty" is. So did it work? Read and Review please! 


	2. A Message

Ch 2

* * *

Outside the house, rain pounded on the roof. Thunder boomed, rolling and echoing into the distance. Lightning glittered as it lit the darkened sky. The weather was foreboding and ominous, dark like the thoughts of Sesshomaru.

He found himself again in the gray room, staring at the girl. Her silver hair billowed around her like an iridescent halo of light. She lay peacefully, and did not stir. She slept there as she had for nearly 100 years. She did not move, whimper or shift. She simply slept, with steady rhythmic breaths.

Sesshomaru watched the girl, and frowned slightly. Time was still with the girl, but toyed cruelly with Sesshomaru. Once, he would spend hours in the room, speaking softly to the girl, asking, begging her to awaken. He would tell her of the sun and the seasons, of life, of how he missed her. But she did not stir. After some time ceased to speak, but still came, still sat with the silent girl. He hardened eventually, became indifferent to her condition, became Lord of the Westernlands. But still he came to see her. Still he hoped she would awaken.

He hoped even now. He had brought the other two back with him this time. He left Jaken at the gate, mandating that no one should disturb him. He left Rin in a room of flowers, over run and uncared for since the death of his father's human mate. She had run to and fro, sniffing each delicate fragrance and smiling in turn. Then he had slipped off, and escaped here.

He thought fondly of her golden eyes, but each time he saw them, he saw an unwelcome pair as well. It had been his fault. Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was ripped from his thoughts with the smell of an unfamiliar demon. Outside. And the muffled sounds of a conflict. Lifting himself from the ground, he glanced wistfully at the still, feminine form once more then slid the door shut behind him.

Padding down the silent hallways towards the gate, he slowed at the green room. Light giggles and singing floated out from the cracked door. Poking his head through, he observed the child with a crown of flowers. When she noticed him she became silent, and stared at him expectantly, with a mix of reverence and admiration. "My Lord...?" she asked with wide brown eyes and lifted eyebrows.

His sharp gold eyes softened at the sight of the girl, but just slightly, unnoticeably. Sesshomaru merely tilted his head casually and slipped out. Catching himself outside the room, he hardened his outward appearance, more so than before and continued to the front of the mansion.

Jaken stood with his scrawny legs spread, and his equally scrawny arms crossed. His hands were hidden within his dripping brown over shirt. Before him was a lean, yellow-eyed lizard, hunched over, tongue flicking out of its mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't wish to be disturbed!" Jaken croaked out at the slimy being.

"I don't particularly care what thisssss 'Ssssesssshomaru' wants. I have a messssage for him that I am to deliver perssssonally, and not to ssssome toad." The demon hissed back.

Insulted by the lack of respect, and slightly intrigued, Sesshomaru watched. The stench wafting from this particular demon seemed disturbingly familiar, something he remembered, itching at the back of his mind.

Jaken gasped at being called a toad by anyone other than Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru will have no visitors you...you..." he boiled.

Sensing his loyal servant to be near the point of explosion, and actually enticed by this "message" he descended the path into the rain. A streak of lightning escorted him, and announced his presence.

"About time!" the lizard spat. It lashed out with its tail, flicking a screaming Jaken into the surrounding woods.

Sesshomaru snickered at the demon's disrespectfulness. It would learn soon enough. "You have a message for me, fool?" He asked in a tone of slight aggravation. The demon hissed, but produced a sheet of paper, and proceeded to read.

"From the priessstessss Maitensssshi," he cleared his raspy voice; "Ssshe will awaken ssssoon." He folded the parchment, the ink already bleeding into a puddle of black. He then looked inquisitively and expectantly at the demon Lord.

Sesshomaru awakened from the dreamy state that had been induced by the message. His hand began to pulse, and neon poison dripped onto the ground, where it sizzled like acid. The pathetic lizard, reeking of fear, took hesitant steps backwards.

"You should be more respectful." Sesshomaru said with malice falling from his words like the poison that fell from his hand. Lifting his arm, he lashed out, poison blades slicing the demon before him. Pieces of the lizard messenger fell to the ground, before dissolving into dust.

Having taught the thing a lesson, Sesshomaru turned to retrieve Rin from within the mansion. The pouring rain had slowed to a mist, and the heavy black clouds, now spent, had faded to a pale gray. Sun peeked through to speckle the ground with light.

After searching for and uncovering the unconscious form of Jaken, the band continued their wanderings.

Sesshomaru was forever a stoic statue to anyone who saw him. But within, the light of hope shone, coating his soul in a warm, lighted glow.

* * *


	3. A Memory part 1

A/N: Before I begin this chapter I have a couple notes. The next two chapters are set in flash back. Also, I looked around for the name of Inuyasha's mom, and what I came up with is Izayoi. If this is wrong, let me know, and it shall be changed. I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru stormed from the room, fuming. How dare he? How dare his father demand he respect that woman, that lowest of all creatures, that...human? Sesshomaru scoffed at the mere prospect. His father's human mate was worth less than the dirt below his feet.

Humans. The word in and of itself made him gag. Such pathetic creatures, whining and whimpering, begging the mercy of any beast stronger than themselves. They were greedy, cruel, jealous, conceited, unforgiving, and power hungry. They treated the weak like garbage. They had once tried to treat him like garbage.

Not again, the Prince of the Westernlands would not allow it. He would exact revenge upon each human he saw. It was his pledge to himself.

Then his father had brought her home. He had taken a human mate. It was disgusting. Then she bore Inuyasha, a son, a mutt. A mutt he was expected to call brother. It was intolerable.

He steamed down the halls, careening around corners, ignoring and stampeding through anything and anyone in his path. When he arrived at the doorway to his chambers, he crashed in, slamming the door behind him and sulking on his futon.

In a mirror across the room, he assessed his regal features. The violet streaks upon his cheeks and wrists, his armor and attire, the blue crescent upon his forehead, his silver hair. All were flawless. He instilled fear, he was proud, graceful, strong. He was the perfect son, poised to assume his father's title.

Why then, did the great demon Lord care so greatly for this new, half- breed child? Why was he so proud and amused and content with Inuyasha's every action and word. It baffled him. How had a human and a mixed breed child capture so much of his father's time and attention, so much of his heart and affection. Why had he almost abandoned Sesshomaru for them?

Amidst his brooding, the door creaked open, a head of silver hair poking in. Sighing, the girl entered fully. Sesshomaru barely acknowledged her presence in the room. The female sat on the floor facing the moody demon. Her silver locks pooled around her. Her face bore two violet streaks upon each cheek. Her wrists were the same. A blue crescent moon adorned her forehead. Large golden eyes gazed at the future lord thoughtfully, appraising him. She wore clothing similar to his, slightly more fitted to her curvy feminine form. Her armor was fitted as well, and on her feet she wore crimson slippers.

"Sesshomaru..." she spoke softly to her upset brother, "You must learn not to hate Izayoi so." She implored, with pleading orbs of quivering gold. He caught her eyes for seconds before looking away again. The girl stood and went to accompany him on the soft bedding.

"Sesshomaru." She repeated, sterner, intensifying her stare. "Sesshomaru they have done nothing to you. She is the mate father chose after the death of our mother. Inuyasha is but a child. The woman harbors no contempt for you." She glared at the still moping demon. "Maru." She growled a bit in frustration, the rumble low in her throat causing him to snicker. "You know, for someone who so deplores humans, you certainly act like them fairly often, dear brother."

He grimaced. She had struck a nerve and she smiled at his displeasure.

She leaned against his strong form, placing her head lightly on his shoulder. "Maru," she said, absentmindedly fingering his hair, "I am going to visit the Lady, and Inuyasha." She paused, awaiting a reaction. Sesshomaru simply remained quiet and still, staring out of the window into the gardens below. "Will you come with me?" she asked gently.

He growled softly, without any real anger, standing and crossing the room to slump into a chair.

"Sesshomaru, you are impossible!" she huffed, heading for the door. His voice stopped her, just as she was about to step out.

"Perhaps another time, Seshiru." He muttered, glancing at the girl in the doorway. Seshiru looked slightly disappointed but glowed contentedly at the same time. She gave Sesshomaru a soft smile and closed the doors behind her, heading down the hallway to the Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha's quarters.

* * *

When Seshiru arrived outside the doors, small running footsteps and delighted screams could be heard within the chambers of the fairly new mother. She opened the door just slightly, and was greeted with the sight of a rampaging Inuyasha, flying around a room of clutter and destruction. The Lady Izayoi scrambled after the young half demon. She trembled with laughter, calling after him to slow down, and to stop running. Still running, he turned to grin at his rather frantic mother. He looked back in front of himself just in time to slam into a wall. And then slam onto his rump. Izayoi gasped and ran to the child's side, pulling him into her lap. The boy seemed at first stunned, then he began to chuckle, earning a confused but satisfied look from his young mother. The pair looked rather frumpy. Both had odd clumps of hair jutting out at queer angles, their clothes were wrinkled and twisted; their faces were jolly and flushed from their recent exercise. Izayoi finally noticed Seshiru at the door.

"Come in, please." She said pleasantly, grabbing the baby Inuyasha by the collar, to prevent a repeat of his romping.

"Good Afternoon, Lady Izayoi." She said bowing low in honor of her father's mate. Izayoi beckoned her closer, to come and sit beside her. "I was wondering if perhaps you needed..." she trailed off, eyeing a squirming Inuyasha "a break?'

Izayoi looked at her with adoration. "Would you really? It feels like I haven't slept in ages!" she sighed.

"Of course." Seshiru giggled. She wiggled a finger at Inuyasha, calling him to her. In his fuzzy white ears, she whispered for him to get his ball from the closet. Clapping his hands together, he scampered off, eager to accomplish the request.

"I'll take him outside in the gardens, so he can terrorize the squirrels." She smirked.

"Thank you so much Seshiru." She said, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

Inuyasha returned, hugging a ball half his size. Seshiru took the ball, and his hand, and the two left the room, giggling.

* * *

"Baby Inu!" Seshiru called. They had found themselves outside the walled gardens, and within the forest. Inuyasha had slipped away to hide, and Seshiru twirled from side to side, "seeking" the fuzzy eared child. She had already pin pointed his scent, but choosing not to ruin his fun she sashayed from tree to tree, searching the base of each one with anticipation and apprehension.

"Are you here, Inuyasha?" She bellowed, leaning behind the trunk of a tall pine. "I guess not..." she sighed. A few feet away there was stifled laughter. Leaning down to inspect an obviously empty bush, she called again, her gleaming hair pooling on the ground around her bent form.

"Here Inuyasha?" She asked with well-feigned intrigue. There were more capped giggles from the five-year old. A red sleeve poked out from behind a tree to her right.

Seshiru sidled over next to the suspicious tree. Completely silent, she watched until curiosity as to where his playmate had gone bubbled to the surface in Inuyasha. The child leaned out from his hiding spot, frowning in confusion. As he squinted around himself Seshiru pounced, grabbing an Inuyasha brimming with giggles, and dragging him into a playful capture. Inuyasha squealed and squirmed to be set free, but Seshiru held tight

Inuyasha wiggled and writhed until Seshiru lost her grip. He scampered off, heading farther away from the safety of the mansion. Seshiru giggled after him, amused. His demon speed had not fully grown in, and clumsy young feet slowed him further, but the five-year old was soon out of her line of vision. His scent was still very close, and she could hear his footsteps. She slowed; Inuyasha had stopped just ahead.

Seshiru froze. Two distinct scents, both unwelcome, crept into her sensitive nose. One was that of fear, nauseating fear, rank like rotting food. The other was death. It was both new and old at the same time. Rusted with blood, damp like the deepest, moldy soil.

She took off, sprinting to the spot where the baby Inuyasha sat, whimpering and wide-eyed.

Before him, hunched and leaning on a knurled cane, carved with the faces of screaming souls and broken skulls, was a woman. A grotesque, old woman. She wore the robes of a priestess, but the traditional red and white had been replaced by black. Around her neck was gaudy, bone jewelry. The skull of a rat, the arm of a mole, the petrified eye of an owl. Her nails were green and brown, and sharpened into faux claws. She had gray hair, frizzed, and pulled back into a bun, with a hairnet of black beads.

"Demon." She hissed.


	4. A Memory part 2

A/N: Gonna pick up right where I left off. Still in flash back mode. I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

"Demon." she hissed. One eye was glazed and gray. It strayed from direct contact, looking at something Seshiru couldn't see. The other was electric blue, vibrant in the dead face of the witch. She could see the blood lust in the features upon the old woman's face

Stepping between Inuyasha and the crone, she kneeled and hurriedly whispered something into the boy's ear. The terrified state of the child broke as he nodded and scampered off, back to the grounds of the mansion. The young one out of danger, Seshiru stood to assess the figure before her that reeked of unspeakable things.

"You are the daughter of the demon Lord." She spoke. Her words seemed to smoke in the air, burning with hatred.

"I am." Seshiru stated bluntly, without a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Ha!" the witch cackled, "You should not be so quick to think I am no threat to you girl." She yelled with a smirk. Seshiru knew that the woman before her would present a challenge if she were forced to fight her. She tensed as the witch dug into a bag at her waist. She reached in and removed what appeared to be a handful of dust. She looked at her with extreme malice then, enough to make the hairs on the back of Seshiru's neck rise.

"My humble offering to the daughter of Inutaisho." She whispered.

Seshiru's skin prickled as dark, powerful energy, filled the tiny clearing. She spread her legs, prepared for battle, and felt the poison build up in her fingertips. Her hackles rose, and a growl rumbled deep in her throat.

"Demons cause suffering, no matter their intentions, breed, size or stature." The crone said softly, concentration heavy upon her wrinkled face. A breeze trickled through the forest, and suddenly everything was cold. "Your father is a great demon, a Lord, and so he causes great suffering. I can assume that you are the same." She ventured a glance at the girl before blowing the dust directly in her face. It hit its target and burned like boiling water, before dissolving into her skin.

Stunned and unsure, Seshiru did not move, and kept her eyes trained on the woman.

Hurry, Inuyasha.

* * *

The young Inuyasha scampered through the forest, shadows around him growing ever darker and more foreboding. His eyes were welling with tears by the time he reached his destination.  
She had told him to get father and the Mean One. She had whispered that it was important, that he should run as fast as he could. She didn't seem afraid, but something in her voice, in her eyes, told him that she was terrified, just like him.

The tears that had welled in his eyes now poured down his face, as he ran through the front hall, and slammed into the legs of Sesshomaru. He stared at the crying child, first with bored disgust, then with slight concern. The child's lip began to tremble, and he knelt lower to meet his eyes.

"What?" He said with a monotone voice.

"You and father must hurry!" He whimpered before exploding into wails. Those tearful screams brought the Lady Izayoi out of her slumber, and down the stairs as well as the Lord Inutaisho, who thundered into the room, and was about to yell at Sesshomaru for once again terrorizing the child. With a look into his elder son's face, he knew that this was not the course of action to be taken.

"Seshiru." He said, knowing instantly that the return of the mutt without his sibling was ominous and wrong. "Something has happened to Seshiru." Sesshomaru whispered, fear inscribed into his features. Drawing his sword, Inutaisho flew through the doors and into the forest, in pursuit of his daughter. A trembling Sesshomaru followed.

* * *

The witch began mumbling, then chanting, then screaming unintelligible words at Seshiru. Her hands were before her, facing the girl, and were pulsating with red light and dark energy.

A shadow descended upon the tiny clearing as a dark orb eclipsed the sun. Suddenly the crone's chanting stopped, and the red glow concentrated itself into a beam of light. It shot out at Seshiru, who leapt away, skillfully avoiding it. She landed lightly on a tree branch, jumping away again almost instantly to avoid a second blast. The branch she had stood upon decomposed instantly, melting into dust and blowing away.

Dashing at the evil priestess, she attempted to drive her claws through the woman's flesh. Instead her hand met with a barrier, which flickered white with power at her touch. She was repelled into the trunk of a tree.

Seshiru rolled to the side, just in time to avoid a third beam.

"Bitch!" She screamed, "Neither I nor any of my family has done anything to cause you suffering!" She flew to the side to avoid another deadly shot.

It was against everything Seshiru was to run from a battle. She understood that to stay without the aid of her father or brother in defeating the monstrosity before her was almost certain death. But she would not flee.

She dove once more, running with extended claws at the witch. She was forced away again, this time crashing into a tree head on. She had no time to avoid yet another blast of power from the woman. It pierced her heart, and she crumpled to the ground. The terrible energy spread through her body like a flood. Searing heat, and stabbing knives rendered her motionless. And yet, to the surprise of the crone, she was still alive. Her eyes remained wide and fixed upon the priestess.

The woman stared quizzically at the still demon before her. Amazed at her resiliency, she shot another, stronger beam, at Seshiru. She writhed and screamed in pain, but still the breath remained in her body. Yet, she was not entirely immune to the dark magic of the witch.

"It would appear," The priestess said with intrigue, "that my energy spell will not kill you...but instead make you sleep." She stood over the girl, examining her work. Blood dripped from Seshiru's mouth from the intense power that had ripped through her moments before. Her eyelids drooped, heavy with exhaustion.

"Truly, it matters to me not. Perhaps this is more fitting. Your father and family will suffer, knowing you are so near, and yet out of their grasp." She chuckled at her mishap. Pulling a piece of paper from her garments, as well as a stick, she scrawled something with her spiritual energy, the stick glowing violet with her scribbling. She then tied the note with black satin ribbon, and placed it near Seshiru's head.

"Bitch." She moaned, breathlessly, "I will not sleep forever. I will have my revenge." She choked out.

The witch cackled. "I await the day." From her pack, she produced more powder, sprinkling it in the surrounding forest, and upon the girl. The reek of decaying flesh evaporated. Smiling in contentment, she walked away. The shadow that eclipsed the sun was replaced by dark storm clouds.

Seshiru heard the racing footsteps and voices of her father and brother. Whispering a single word onto the air, her eyelids met, and she fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Her last word was carried on the wind to the two men.

"Goodnight".


	5. A Wind

Chapter 5

A/N the first half of this chapter is going to finish up the previous flashbacks. Second half will be present time.

* * *

He left his father kneeling next to Seshiru in silence. He ran on the wind, his feet barely touching the ground, hunting for the trail, the footprints of the vile creature that had done it. Everywhere he searched he encountered...something. It coated every branch, every brown crumpled leaf, every pebble. It dulled its scent.

Yet he would enter teasing pockets of the smell, miniature trashcans of rotting and decaying flesh. It would tickle his nose, gag his throat, make his eyes bleed red with anger. Then it would fade into the wind that carried him. The odor of death led him in circles for days, and for days he chased after it, fueled with rage, hate for the thing that had damned Seshiru never to awaken.

Then, even the rage within his heart, the rage that beat like war drums in his pulsing blood, could carry him no further. He stumbled and fell. For ten days he had sped through the forest in search of that scent. For ten days both moon and sun shone on the pearly white blur of Sesshomaru. Now exhausted, he could run no more. The beast continued to elude him, and he could no longer pursue.

His prey had escaped, but Sesshomaru's need for vengeance remained. He daydreamed of slaughter as he lay on the ground. He imagined his claws coated in its reeking blood. It comforted him to think of the piercing sound of its scream. He salivated with images of red staining the ground, the rusty scent permeating the air.

And yet there was nothing to act upon, no scapegoat before him to be slain. So he returned home, with that bloodlust in his eyes, that yearning in his heart.

He spoke to no one when he entered. He dared not lift his gaze from the floor, even to meet the eyes of a concerned father. Following his nose, he shuffled into the crypt that had once bee the bedroom of Seshiru and watched her. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell. He watched as the glowing silver of the moon made her a sleeping angel. He watched as the golden warmth of the sun made her a dreaming goddess. He watched, as she did no stir.

As he watched on the third day, there was a rustling outside and the door slid open. A small child entered, and with teary golden eyes, he stared down at the peaceful girl.

Although he continued to stare at his sister, Sesshomaru's brooding changed to focus on Inuyasha. The nuisance of a child had been there that day. His weak, golden eyes, a disgrace to the family trait, had been the last to hold a bright-eyed Seshiru in their gaze. He was the reason she had ventured out. She had sacrificed herself to save his pathetic existence. He was awake while Seshiru slept. The half-breed child should have been the one to suffer.

All of Sesshomaru's previously bottled anger simmered to the surface. Hate. He hated this boy. He hated this half-breed disgrace, this unwelcome eyesore, this Inuyasha standing before him.

"Get out." He hissed. Inuyasha stood, paralyzed with confusion that showed in his eyes.

"Leave. Now." He said louder, raising his eyes to glare at the child. His voice was cold and flat, frosted with malice. Whimpering, Inuyasha fled, as did all his hopes of his older brother ever accepting him.

Seshiru's slumber continued and the hate and misery within Sesshomaru was amplified each day.

And Inuyasha was given the Tetsusaiga

Slowly, Sesshomaru's already guarded heart began to freeze. The years that passed left it crystallized and freezer burnt. He believed his heart would not stir until the stirring of his sister. He believed his sister would never stir again.

Yet within the cool, dark chambers of the sleeping girl, a crackling energy began to build. Sparks flitted through the air. A cool silver glow began to shine around the body of Seshiru. There was a breeze, and the room smelled of darkness, like a basement dripping with spider webs, old and locked for ages. The sudden dark wind became a gusting vortex that spiraled and twisted around her, lifting her upright, holding her in the air. It engulfed her. It tossed her long silver tresses, winding them around her body. The energy lit the room with a ghostly light.

And as suddenly as it had begun, it died down. The winds fell away into nothing but still air, and the body of the girl was replaced softly on the futon her hair swept haphazardly around her.

She moaned and shifted, and all was silence again.

After a few minutes there were more groans of discomfort, and quite a bit of flopping. Scrunching her nose and squinting, she parted her long closed eyes. They were shimmering slits of color in the drab room. There was a sharp intake of breath as the confused demon tried to focus, remember where and who she was.

She was mumbling and beginning to stand when a tidal wave, a tsunami of memories of what had been the last day before her dismal sleep, flooded her mind. It pushed her down from her almost standing position and she collapsed on the soft bedding.

After a few moments she stood shakily, and still trembling, emerged from her miserable room of confinement. The hall was empty. There was no sound and none of the familiar scents remained in the air. Her father, Izayoi, Inuyasha...Sesshomaru's was the only one present, and it seemed old and decayed to her nose. Leaning against the wall she slid slowly to the floor, crumpling in confusion and depression.

"Am I alone?" She whispered to herself.

The witch's power, meant to slay her, had put her to sleep. But this fate was far worse. If it were true, it they had all died, she would rather have gone first. If it were true, she had no family, and as the child of a demon, and a demon lord, she had never had, nor needed friends.

Still trembling at her assumption, she stood and wandered down the hallways, dragging her hand along the wall, closing her eyes, allowing her feet to guide her along the path she had taken since childhood, to the chambers of Inutaisho. The rooms where her father would have been found were in utter disrepair, and a thick layer of dust coated everything. She stirred clouds of it as she padded through. Stopping to wonder at the state of the room, she realized that she was an orphan. Her father was surely dead.

She had no tears, but a heavy cloak of grief descended upon her. She had not been able to say goodbye. That dark woman had taken that chance from her.

As she meandered through the halls, she concluded the same fate had befallen the human mate of her father, Izayoi. She could not possibly live if her father had fallen. She was human, and would long since have aged, judging by the state of her home.

There was a chance for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She had to find them if they were alive.

She was restless. It was strange to be in the large house alone. She was still weak from awakening, but she could not remain within the walls of the mansion.

She walked outside into the light, the air, and the sounds of summer. The sun blanketed her with warmth as she started out along the path away from the mansion, to discover the fate of her brothers.


	6. A Gift

Chapter 6

A/N: Amen for summer vacation. This chapter is short, and one of the characters might seem OOC, but I couldn't really find anything about him so, here goes.

* * *

Seshiru stopped to frown into the sun. She had traveled for nearly three days, away from her deserted home. So far she had only encountered a few terrified humans, even fewer brazen lesser demons, and even fewer welcome hot springs at which she could rest. Her search seemed to be becoming futile.

Suddenly, she heard a far off sound, like something in pain. As the sound drew closer, and clearer, it became distinctly like that of a cow. A rapidly approaching cow, perhaps a bull, from...above?

She looked up in time to see an old man garbed in tattered clothing with a blue-gray ponytail and beard, carting a tall hammer, and riding a chocolate bull with three eyes. Seshiru was stupefied as she watched the uncanny pair simply drop from the air and into a cloud of dust on the ground, with a resounding thud.

Unthreatened and intensely curious, Seshiru continued to stare as the old man dismounted his steed, and approached the girl. Scrunching his already wrinkled forehead, he opened a nearly toothless mouth to Seshiru.

"You know, it's not polite to stare young lady." He blurted, then cringed awaiting a response. Seshiru merely squinted and quirked her head at the strange, rude man before her.

"You have my sincere apologies, old man." She said softly, keeping her eyes trained on him and politely ignoring his advice.

"Ah!" he gasped, seeming inspired and speedily closing the gap between them. "I see you are more like the elder brother than the younger!" he exclaimed, circling the confused girl as if to inspect her. "But, you are far better mannered and tempered than either brother." He stopped in front of her once more, looking her up and down, and then nodding in relieved satisfaction.

"You are acquainted with my brothers?" Shessimako inquired excitedly. "Where are they? Are they alive? Are they well?"

He seemed not to hear her. "Your father was correct. That sword is perfect for you."

She was skeptical now. "My father? Who are you old man?"

"Hmm? Whazzat?" He said cupping a hand around his ear.

"I said..." Seshiru raised her voice.

He cut her off. "Silly me, how could I forget introductions!" Seshiru was flabbergasted at the sheer insanity of the man before her.

"Hmph." He brushed off and straightened his frumpy clothing. "I am the master sword crafter Toutousai!" he continued, "and I presume you are the daughter of the great Lord Inutaisho, Seshiru!"

Again Seshiru was baffled. "How do you know me?"

Toutousai was either extremely deaf or extremely clever and felt no need to answer her, because he ignored her question and continued his tangent.

"Yep, been lookin for you for quite a while now." He said, bringing a hand to his chin to pull thoughtfully on his gray spiky beard. "Heard there was a girl walkin' around that resembled the sons of Inutaisho. Most demons now are too young to remember the lord Inutaisho, let alone the third child."

"Toutousai why have you been searching for me?" She asked, hoping to ask a question that would interest him in order to earn a better response

"To give you your sword, of course!" She was right, he was only selectively deaf.

The hunched old man shuffled to the bull and grabbed a long cloth wrapped package.

"A fang, from your father. Each of Inutaisho's children was to have a sword of his fang. To the eldest brother went Tenseiga, blessed with the power to save the lives of 100 humans in a single stroke. To the younger brother went Tetsusaiga, a sword able to slay 100 demons in a single swipe." He paused to get her reaction.

Seshiru barely looked up. Her father had once told her of his plan to unite, or at least equalize the friction between the two boys. Inuyasha would never be able to kill Sesshomaru, for he had the Tenseiga. Sesshomaru would never be able to kill Inuyasha for he had the Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga would also bind Inuyasha's demon blood, and Tenseiga would hopefully teach Sesshomaru to appreciate human life. If he had indeed implemented this plan it would mean that the feuding between the two brothers did not end after her encounter with the dark priestess.

Toutousai continued. "For the daughter of Inutaisho, the sword Hikarimono." He bowed his head and again stopped his drawn out narrative to unwrap the cloth-draped package and display the sword.

The blade was gleamed like fire in the sun, and the hilt seemed to be intricately carved ivory. Shessimako took it from the gnarled hands of Toutousai. It was light and easy for her to handle, unlike the many swords she had played with in her father's arsenal. At her touch, it pulsed with energy, bringing a crooked smile to the face of Toutousai.

"A blade to light 100 years of darkness. Your sword has a very unique power to belong to a demon. It purifies those dark of heart."

"Thank you, master Toutousai..." She trailed off into amazement at the extraordinary blade in her palms, turning it over and examining each detail. Her train of thought suddenly returned to her siblings, and with some difficulty she attempted to extract a response to her earlier question. "You…said that my brothers have swords as well?" she asked gently.

"Indeed." Toutousai responded, beaming. "Inuyasha does not treat his as well as he should, he has yet to master it…I was tempted to take it from him…the boy is a fool…" he strayed and began to mumble to himself.

"Where might Inuyasha be found?" She prompted.

"You might find him in a small village nearby, taking residence with the priestess."

"And, Sesshomaru?"

"Hmph" He snorted, suddenly indignant, as if insulted. "I don't know." He waddled over to his strange bull, jumped astride it, and tore away from her, thundering down the path leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

_Well at least they are alive._ She thought to herself.

Something hard lingered within the remaining scraps of cloth in her hands. A wooden scabbard fell to the ground as she shook the cloth out. Sheathing Hikarimono and placing it in her belt, she set off to discover the condition of the young, playful Inuyasha so dear to her heart.


	7. A Misunderstanding

Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Shippou scampered through the forest, a comforting breeze playing with his red fur. He had been asked to find medicinal herbs for Kagome and Kaede. He has eagerly accepted the job, puffing up his tiny chest and feeling both important and needed. The young fox scurried from plant to plant examining each petal, leaf and scent painstakingly, before picking the plants and adding them to a satchel at his waist. In his hands he held a gorgeous, growing bouquet of fragrant flowers, especially for Kagome. He had discovered a patch of bright orange blossoms and was examining them to see if they were worthy of Kagome's bouquet when a sound from the trees startled the young fox.

A twig snapped, and there was a rustle of leaves, declaring movement. Shippou froze and began to whimper. He tried to sniff at the air, but his underdeveloped senses were useless. Perking his ears to detect any further disturbances, he looked around frantically.

With a quivering voice he called out, "Is someone there?"

There was more rustling and a figure dressed in brilliant white, with flowing silver hair, emerged from the tree line. A wail escaped from the mouth of Shippou as he fell backwards on his rump. The figure continued to approach, and Shippou scooted backwards, desperate to escape.

"Hello." It said coolly, drawing nearer.

Stumbling to his feet, Shippou snatched up a leaf from the ground. "Fox Magic!" he yelled, and doubles of the young fox sprouted, running in different directions as Shippou escaped, leaving the figure momentarily stunned.

He ran back along the path to the village and burst into Kaede's hut, breathless and wide eyed. The smiles on the faces of his previously chatty companions fell, and concern coated their features.

"Shippou? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, she rushed forward and lifted the obviously terrified child from the floor.

Stuttering and trembling, he managed to relay the cause of his distress to the group. "Sesshomaru is in the forest! He was chasing me, he was gonna kill me! Kagome!" he broke into sobs after telling his exaggerated story, burying his face in Kagome's chest.

Inuyasha had flown from the hut after the mention of his half brother. Miroku and Sango had stayed to hear the rest of Shippou's tale before leaving to follow Inuyasha. Kagome had tarried to calm the fox demon, then shouldered her quiver of arrows and ran after her friends.

* * *

_I didn't mean to scare him._ Shessimako thought to herself as she meandered down the path. She had intended to ask the child if there was indeed a village up ahead, as Toutousai had advised. She startled him, and he had preformed a curious magic trick, and scampered off in its wake. She was left to enjoy the sunshine alone, hoping she was traveling in the right direction.

And she did enjoy the sunshine. She smiled when she encountered warm patches of it. It was a gorgeous summer day; the breeze was fragrant with blooming flowers. Birds chirped singsong melodies, and every inch of free space seemed to be green and noisy and brimming with life.

She paused. The breeze that danced around her and tousled the fur on her tail was fragrant with a new scent. It was a scent she knew well, but it was different than when she had last encountered it. It had been softer then, sweeter. But it was unmistakably the same scent. A grin crept onto her face as she heard rapid footsteps approaching.

"Inuyasha." She whispered.

When he saw her, and not his detestable brother, standing in front of him he slowed to a jog and stared. Continuing to smile she appraised her baby Inu, who was no longer a baby. His waist-length silver tresses had grown with him and still reached down his back. He still wore the protective fire rat robes their father had given him. He had grown, and the only feature exactly the same as before were his golden eyes.

Inuyasha was stumped. Before him was a girl. A girl with a face like Sesshomaru's, a girl with a scent like Sesshomaru's, a scent he remembered. There was something missing, something he had forgotten long ago, a piece that would complete this puzzle. She smiled at him, and a feeling of safety overcame him. She was so familiar...

"You are not Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice wavered, breaking Inuyasha's train of thought. He glanced backward and saw that not only was Kagome behind him, staring at this female look alike of the menace Sesshomaru, but Sango and Miroku as well, both silently ogling the apparition.

Shessimako couldn't help but gawk in return. The companions her brother had chosen were...odd to say the least. He had found company with a girl who looked like one of the famous demon exterminators from the village who had mastered that trade. The man was a monk, with a rosary tied around his hand, and he appeared to be the least strange of those behind her brother. The most interesting was the younger girl, who wore clothes she had never seen before, clothes she found strangely amusing.

Although her presence was calming to him, Inuyasha was wary of the girl. If she acted anything like his brother, it would be unwise to be caught up in the comforting feeling overtaking him.

"Who are you?" he spat, breaking the staring contest.

"Inuyasha...you don't remember me?" She asked sounding hurt, and moving forward towards him. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, pointing it at the look alike. It flared to life as it was drawn from its sheath. She stopped and stood still, frowning.

The monk continued the interrogation. "Why were you chasing Shippou?"

Tearing her eyes from Inuyasha she glanced at him. "Shippou?"

"Yes. The young fox demon you happened upon in the forest?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I didn't chase the baby fox. I had hoped to ask if the path lead to a village where I might find Inuyasha. He ran away from me in fright, and I did not wish to scare him further, so I did not follow."

Unconvinced but satiated, the monk fell silent, and the strangely robed girl continued. "Why were you looking for Inuyasha?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because he is my brother." She answered slowly. "Perhaps I should explain myself. My name is Shessimako," she said, directing her name at Inuyasha, who had fallen back into brooding. "I am Sesshomaru's twin. When Inuyasha was very young I was cursed, by an evil priestess, of whose name I still do not know. I was cursed to sleep for...many years. That is why I suppose Inuyasha would not remember me. I came across Toutousai..."

"Stupid old man" Inuyasha interjected with a grumble, earning angry glares from those around him.

Shessimako frowned at her brother's rudeness, and continued. "Toutousai said that I might find my brother in the village down this path. I was rather excited to see how you had grown Inuyasha, and I see you are my baby Inu no more." She smirked as Inuyasha's face became beet red.

"Well Inuyasha, do you remember nothing of me?" She asked eagerly.

Lowering Tetsusaiga and relaxing, he considered the question. "I remember...your scent...and..." he trailed off, scrunching his face in discomfort. He slapped his had to his neck and revealed the source of his displeasure. "Myouga..." he growled, "welcome back."

"Master Inuyasha! Must you always be so violent...when...handling...me?" He asked, squeezing out the last part while being squished in between Inuyasha's forefinger and thumb.

"Tell us Myouga, is what the demon tells us true?" Sango inquired.

"Hmm. I remember hearing tales of the cruel fate of Sesshomaru's twin. There were many versions, but a majority of them seemed farfetched, and I myself had never met her, nor anyone I could speak with who was intimately involved. Her story seems to be very likely though. I don't believe she is lying."

"There was an evil woman." Inuyasha spoke, startling everyone. He seemed dazed, like he was talking about a dream, and the details were fuzzy. "She was going to kill me, but then she came. She told me to run, and I did." He looked into Shessimako's eyes then. "You stayed to fight her."

His fiery stare broke her brooding. "Yes." she responded simply, darkness heavy in her voice. She shook her head slightly, and met the group with a wide grin, to offset the storm that she felt within her heart. "Well! I'm glad you have not completely forgotten me, baby Inu!" she said, leaning forward and tweaking his velvety ears. His eyes went wide with surprise, he began to tremble violently, and his face camouflaged itself with his red robes.

"Don't do that!" He barked, swiping his sister's hands away in anger. There were stifled giggles all around.

"Well, now that this has been sorted out, I would like to say that I mean no harm to any of you, and I assure you I did not chase your young friend." She said bowing slightly so that the tips of her long silver hair tickled the ground.

"Oh, I'm positive you mean us no harm. After all, a beautiful Lady such as yourself surely has no cruel intentions." Miroku said, sidling up to stand next to Shessimako. "My name is Miroku, and I am pleased to make your ..." Miroku was cut short as he was dragged off by Inuyasha.

"Trust me lecher, you don't want to do that to a full blooded demon. If you think Sango's boomerang is a bitch, you haven't felt real pain..." he lectured, dragging him back in the direction of the village.

The girls left behind were rather stunned, and were slow to recover. They sauntered down the path, following the quarreling boys. Kagome was the first to regain her voice. "Um, well, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"And I am Sango. I'm sorry if we were hostile before. It's just that Sesshomaru is...not very pleasant."

"I had supposed that, although, I was hoping against all odds that he had...well never mind. I'm curious Sango, are you from the famed village of demon exterminators? I had thought you were when I first saw you."

"I am." She answered, a sad tone overcoming her voice, and a pained look catching on her features. "I and my brother are the last of our village." She said softly.

"The last?"

"They were all wiped out by Naraku." Kagome said, with a flame of anger in her eyes.

"Naraku?"

"Perhaps we should explain our situation to you in detail." Sango said lightly, recovering from the surfacing of her dark memories.

"Yes. I believe that would be helpful." Shessimako said, still confused.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible, I hope I did okay. I saved Miroku, couldn't have him getting killed off for being a lecher...anyway...reviews are always welcome! 


	8. A Summary

Chapter 8

A/N: Short chapter. I'm thinking about two possible next chapters, one being the long version and one being shorter, easier, and requiring much less work for me. That said, I don't own Inuyasha and characters and whatnots.

* * *

"So that's how we all came to be together." Kagome finished. "Naraku. In some way he's changed each of our lives, and more than anything, we want to defeat him." 

The group was sitting in Kaede's hut, steaming bowls of ramen in their hands. Inuyasha was slurping his futuristic concoction in a corner, inserting his opinions at odd intervals, often earning himself stares of disapproval, and the occasional "sit" from Kagome. Kagome and Sango sat on either side of Seshiru to keep the lecherous priest Miroku at bay. He sat across from the three girls, eyeing Seshiru, and politely downing his styro-foam bowel. Kaede stirred the embers of the waning fire, the shadows on her face accentuating each wrinkle, listening attentively to the conversation. Shippou was a snoring lump in Kagome's yellow sleeping bag.

Seshiru stirred her ramen suspiciously, staring into its brothy depths. "This is all very difficult to comprehend. Somewhat farfetched.." She murmured.

"I suppose to someone who has just met us, our story sounds not unlike a bedtime tale." Sango said.

"Well it's not like we made it up." Inuyasha said, gulping down the remnants of his ramen, standing to join the semicircle the group had formed, and falling to sit cross legged to Miroku.

"I suppose I am bound to believe you then."

"I still am not sure the same can be said for you. We could be spiraling into a trap, even as we sit telling you our life stories. How are we to be sure you are not a detachment of Naraku, here to fool us and take the shards still in our possession?" Miroku asked accusingly, folding his arms over his chest.

Glaring at the monk, who proceeded to flinch, then moving her gaze to Inuyasha, she responded slowly. "Inuyasha would be the person best able to give credibility to my tale."

Every eye within the cozy warmth of the hut settled upon Inuyasha then. For moments that lasted lifetimes, his features were dark with concentration, like a brewing storm. His golden eyes traced the lines in the floorboards, not meeting stares of anticipation from his friends. "I can remember little things, most distinctly her smell." He lifted his gaze to meet the steady stare of eyes nearly identical to his own. "But she's not lying to us. I don't understand though. Why were you kept a secret? Why didn't anyone want to remember you were still alive, only sleeping?"

"I don't know Inuyasha." Seshiru answered, searching her mind for the most plausible answer to his question. "I guess it was easier to deal with, easier to forget if it wasn't spoken of. So when you got older, you forgot. Father and Izayoi are gone. Sesshomaru is all that is left."

"How are we to be certain you do not simply desire the Tetsusaiga?" Sango asked, bringing more suspicion into the circle, and dragging the siblings from their broken memories. Inuyasha reached for his precious heirloom, gripping it tightly.

"Tetsusaiga...? Inuyasha's sword? Why would I want a sword obviously intended for Inuyasha by our father? I have my own." She said, sounding genuinely confused by the question, and reaching into her robes to produce the aforementioned weapon. "Hikarimono."

"So does Sesshomaru. Yet he still wants Tetsusaiga. His sword...he's never used it. He even commissioned Kaijinbou, Toutousai's old apprentice, to create a new and terrible sword for himself." Kagome said, with a dark and suspicious tone.

"Of course Sesshomaru doesn't want his sword. It has the power of healing, saving lives. Sesshomaru was always a little violent, and being the heir to the Lordship of the Westernlands, he probably felt Inuyasha's sword, meant for destruction, would suit him better." She said lightly, smiling as she remembered the nature of her twin, a thin wispy smile, as if she cradled a secret.

"So we should harbor no fear of you then?" Miroku asked placidly.

"No." Seshiru answered sternly. "You may count me as an ally."

"So then you will help us find the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked earnestly. "A demon as strong as you would make the hunt so much easier!"

"Hey! I'm strong too!" Inuyasha whined, but his complaint fell on deaf ears.

"I'm afraid I cannot." Seshiru sighed.

"Some ally you are." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha plummeted into the floor of the hut, and Seshiru's eyes widened with surprise. Although she had seen the action preformed dozens of times in the meager hours she had spent in the company of Inuyasha's friends, it still stunned her to see the control this girl had over the often obnoxious and rude Inuyasha. It also stunned her to see that each time the subduing phrase was used, it was rightly deserved.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure ye sister has a valid reason to not join in the search. And even if she does not, it is her right to abstain from involvement. Naraku's evil has not entered her life, so she has not the same bitter hate for him as ye." Kaede said, quickly ending the building fight, and quieting Inuyasha.

"I must find Sesshomaru." She said simply, a comment that earned immediate stares from those around her. "He is my twin," She sighed, beginning her explanation, "and while I admit that you all have just cause to dislike him," this portion earned a snort from Inuyasha, "He is my brother still. Perhaps I may even convince him that Tenseiga is indeed his rightful sword, and that he should stop the pursuit of Tetsusaiga."

"I understand perfectly." Miroku said, using his most sympathetic tone, and leaning forward towards the girl. "I feel the..." He was cut off by Inuyasha grabbing the back of his robes, and Sango using her boomerang to whack the monk into unconsciousness.

"I do not understand your treatment of this monk. He seems kind, yet you abuse him at every compliment." Seshiru said, frowning.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Umm. Miroku has some...bad habits...involving women."

"Uh. Yes. Mostly attractive women." Sango said, shaking her head at the unconscious monk. "Shall we retire?"

"I think so!" Kagome said. Both girls locked arms with the unsuspecting Seshiru, leading her away from a dumbstruck Inuyasha and a slowly recovering Miroku.

* * *

There was a brush of leaves, without wind, and red eyes peeked into the darkened hut. "Interesting." A low female voice murmured. She backed out of the bushes and dashed back into the tree line outside of the village.

"A twin. With a mysterious past. And a dark priestess. Naraku will find this most intriguing." Kagura said to herself, pulling a black tipped feather from her hair. It grew to the size and shape of a canoe, and she hopped inside, blowing away on the night breeze.


	9. A Departure

Chapter 9

A/N: So I opted for the long chapter. Review please if you read this. And finally I don't own Inuyasha or anything about it. I'm unworthy.

ALL CAPS-- is action, there is one instance of this in the story, you'll know when you see it.

* * *

'Cold' the young girl flopped in bed. 'I am cold' Drowsily she yawned, wresting herself from slumber. Slowly gaining full consciousness she squinted down into early morning darkness in an attempt to discern the whereabouts of her blankets. They were tucked haphazardly about her, but still she was cold. She breathed out, and saw the smoke she had seen during winter, the white wispy smoke that her mother had explained was her breath. And yet, it was summer. Only last night it had been balmy, humid, so hot she had slept with only a pillow on the floor.

Confused the child sat up and chanced a look out the window.

She stood there deathly still. Her skin was ghostly blue, the color of hypothermia, of mountain snow. Everything nearby was coated in slick, shiny ice. She was luminescent; a blue glow shone like an unearthly halo around her body. She had long hair that tickled the ground in rigid, snow-white ringlets. Her Kimono was long and slimming; with an intricate swirling design. It was deep blue with wispy light blue and silver details. She was beautiful, intoxicating, mesmerizing, and the girl was content stare.

The prone figure stooped suddenly and picked a frosted wildflower. She lifted it to her face, breathing out as she did so. The bloom shattered at her soft breath, the tiny pieces clinking to the frozen ground around her.

The child gasped, the demon turned. White eyes. Snow-white eyes pierced the girl's soul. They were terrifying, sharp, horrifying, and painful. The sound entered the girl's throat, escaped her gaping mouth before she could stop it.

She screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with a start. Someone had screamed. It had been far off...a child...maybe...

"Did you hear it?" Seshiru asked from the corner of the room where she sat. Her back was to the wall, and her head was lifted toward the window, gazing at the stars. "Did you hear the scream Inuyasha?"

Footsteps were quickly approaching, and ragged panting could be heard by both demons. Inuyasha could smell fear, but to Seshiru, the scent was nauseating.

The man burst through the entrance of the hut frantically, awakening the remaining slumberers. "Lady Kaede! Inuyasha! There is a demon in the village!" He gasped; slumping to the floor as soon as he had finished his message.

Kagome was wrestling with the sandman, and trying to absorb the message the man was relaying to the group, with drooping eyelids. Her eyes widened suddenly and she gasped, catching everyone's attention.

"Kagome? What is it?" Inuyasha asked, his voice rough and concerned.

"I sense a shard of the sacred Jewel. She answered timidly. She stroked the whining kit's fur absentmindedly, trying to calm the young demon.

Pushing himself up from the floor with his jingling staff; Miroku walked towards the door. "Let's go." He stated, deep and solemn, hurrying out of the hut, and gesturing for the others to follow.

* * *

"They're all...frozen." Kagome said aloud as the group jogged to the center of the village, crunching the frosted grass. Around them stood the still bodies of the village men, weapons in hand, transfixed, encased in layers of ice.

"Don't touch them!" Miroku warned. He slowed, and bent over to pick up a pebble, frozen as well. As he threw it back to the ground it smashed into tiny pieces.

"What is going on here?" Sango yelled. A cold wind twisted through the group, eliciting shudders from everyone except Seshiru and Inuyasha.

"Look! There!" Seshiru growled, pointing to a still figure that they might have mistaken for another iced statue. White-eyes bore into them, chilling them from the inside out.

"Who are you? What have you done to these people?" Kagome yelled.

Smiling, the demon answered Kagome's question. "This." She took a deep breath and blew at Kagome. The reincarnated priestess froze instantly, a look of terror upon her face.

"Give me the shards of the Shikon Jewel." The demon demanded, her smile falling.

"I don't know who you are, but you ain't gettin the jewel shards, and you're gonna pay for what you did to Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. He leapt into the air, attempting to pounce on the abomination with Tetsusaiga. The demon met him with an icy blade of her own. She forced him back, slashing his side in the process.

"I am known as Fuyushojo." She hissed at the group. "If you will not give me the shards," her eyes gleamed with malice, "I will take them from you myself."

_Arrogance is not becoming, especially when it cannot be fortified with action. One strke is all it would take_. Seshiru mused, flexing her claws. _This is Inuyasha's battle._ She watched her brother, a blur of red accompanied by the clank of metal on metal. The maternal instinct pulsing through her veins told her to let him fight, to prove that he was truly no longer the little boy running through the forest.

"I will protect the girl from further harm." She said, walking up to a hesitant Miroku and Sango. "You go and help Inuyasha."

Frowning, Miroku responded. "But you are stronger, and..."

"I must know that Inuyasha will be safe when I leave him. I cannot fight all of his battles for him." She said, cutting off the skeptical monk. A look of understanding crossed hid face, and he turned to a still unsure Sango.

"Let's go."

"Kirara!" Sango yelled. The kitten transformed, and the two jumped astride it, heading in to aide Inuyasha.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, and flung her oversized boomerang at the icy apparition. It nearly made contact, but was caught in a gust from it's frozen lungs and fell, slick with ice. Sango winced as it approached the ground, but calmed as it landed with a thud.

"I am lucky it did not shatter." Sango said to her fellow rider before leaping from Kirara and unsheathing the thin blade she carried at her waist. "Miroku!" she shouted from the ground, "Use the wind tunnel!" She screeched as she met the demon's frozen sword with her own. She was thrown back, crashing into a tree with a yelp and a thud.

Miroku unsealed the deadly void in his hand, pointing it at the demon. As soon as she realized his intentions, she sent a blast of frosty air in his direction. He dove out its path unscathed, with only the tips of his robes crystallized.

The battle relied solely on Inuyasha. The two foes fought furiously. Inuyasha groaned under the force of each of Fuyushojo's blows, seeming oblivious to the absence of his sister from the fray. The ice witch brawled tenaciously, hissing like a cat thrown into water. She pushed him off, and he flipped backwards, regaining his balance a few feet away.

"I've had about enough of this." He growled low. Streams of wind appeared around the Tetsusaiga. Lifting the sword high in the air, he gripped its hilt with both hands and brought it down swiftly. "Wind Scar!"

Golden power thundered toward the ice demon, cleaving the ground as it approached, It sliced the wailing Fuyushojo cleanly in half, the two pieces falling to the ground, then evaporating into dust leaving only the sparkling jewel shard on the now green and supple grass.

Kagome awoke from her frozen stupor in a daze, demanding to know what had happened, as did the rest of the deiced villagers.

Ignoring the jewel shard with which he was supposedly so enamored, Inuyasha rushed to Kagome to see to her safety.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" He asked, his coarse voice tender with concern.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, I'm fine." She said dully. "But you're hurt!" She added with concern. "Lemme see it!" She said, pointing to his injured side.

"Feh. It's just a scratch." He said turning away to avoid Kagome's prodding. Noticing Sango being aided by Miroku, and remembering her unpleasant fall, he shouted to them, "Oi Sango! You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, rubbing the back of her head as bent to retrieve her boomerang.

"Are you sure, Sango? Please, allow me to assist you." Miroku said gently, sounding genuinely concerned and reaching towards her backside...

"Is that what you spoke of earlier?" Seshury whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah." She responded with a sigh.

WHACK Sango hit Miroku hard with Hiraikotsu, flattening him into the ground. Sighing she turned back to the rest of her companions. "Where is the jewel shard?"

"I've got it!" Kagome said gingerly, peering at the tiny stone. The sun had risen on the village and its rays flitted through the miniscule but powerful fragment. She plopped it into the vial containing the rest of the group's collection.

"I notice you didn't help too much during the fight." Inuyasha growled at his sister.

"I merely wanted to be sure that when I leave you, my baby Inu, you will be okay." She said to the upset half demon, not resisting the urge to rub his fuzzy ears. He blushed crimson, and stilled the purr beginning in his throat. Gulping, he screamed at her.

"Stop calling me that! And don't touch my ears!"

"Aww. But, Inuyasha, I think it's such a cute name!" Kagome cooed.

Inuyasha's tormented face became a shade deeper at Kagome's remark, and he prepared to rebound from the embarrassing situation by bombarding Kagome with insults, but, Seshiru prevented the bickering, sure to end with a 'sit' with her next comment. "Inuyasha, I know now that you will be fine, and I have no worries. You friends are strong and loyal. And so, I must leave you now. I need to find Sesshomaru."

"You're leaving? So soon?" Kagome asked, almost whining.

"Yes. I must go."

"You will be missed." Sango said, stepping forward.

"Indeed you will." Miroku said, sounding regretful, but stepping a little too close for comfort.

"Miroku. A suggestion,." she said, stepping away from him, "Your antics with women will never take you anywhere, with the exception of a rough trip to the ground. I would refrain in the future. Sango's punishment is a caress in comparison to mine.

"Forgive me. My hand has a mind of its own." He said wistfully, blushing nonetheless.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, sidling over and nudging him, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Feh. If she wants to go, let her go." He said turning to stalk off.

"I'll miss you too, Inuyasha." She called after him, smiling. _He's more like Sesshomaru than he'll ever know._

With a final wave to her new friends, she took off into the forest.

* * *


	10. A Prank

Chapter 10

A/N: Hey folks. This chapter might seem confusing, and personally I think it's not all that great, but I can't seem to fix it. I really like the choppy then collision thing I did though. Also, I'm takin a trip to SPAIN with my Spanish class, or 50 of the people in my school taking Spanish, for 18 days, and I'm going to soccer camp for another 3 so don't expect any updates until august. I should have some good stuff when I get back though. And finally...I don't own Inuyasha, characters, stuff.

For the sake of less changing because of 's quick edit... "example" - normal speak 'example' - thinking speak EXAMPLE – action

* * *

"Kagura." Naraku hissed.

"Yes." She growled back at him.

"What can you tell me?"

"The woman with Inuyasha is his sister, Sesshomaru's twin. She was cursed to sleep years ago by a priestess, and has just now awoken." She said lazily, not divulging the details to her...beloved master.

"And the name of this priestess?"

"Unknown."

"Very well. Find this unknown priestess, and notify me as to her whereabouts. I am quite sure she would not deny aide in completing an...unfinished task." He said maliciously, producing the chunk of the Shikon Jewel in his possession, and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. "And surely she would not mind ridding us of Inuyasha in the process." A grin spread across his face.

* * *

"Jaken, come back!" Rin called, chasing the flower-coated toad. "You still need the crown!"

"You nuisance of a child! I will wear no more of these scented abominations!" He screeched over his shoulder at the frolicsome girl, ripping the necklaces and bracelets from his wrinkled green form.

"Jaken! You broke Rin's chains!" The child whined, stopping her pursuit of the imp and fondling the tattered remains of her glorious creations. Jaken continued to run, hiding further off, in a cluster of brambles and over-grown weeds, in which his skin and clothes were easily camouflaged.

Opting to resurrect rather than mourn the loss of her pollen-filled jewels, she skipped off to a new patch of summer flowers and sat down to knit them into new ornaments for her strange caretaker. She had barely begun her weaving when a snapped twig caught her attention in the tree line.

"Hello?" Rin's small voice called out, wavering. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

A figure in billowing pants, and white robes touched with red stepped out from the shaded patch of trees, and Rin's features quickly absorbed a smile. But, as quickly as her eyes had sparkled, they became dark with confusion. "You are not my Lord Sesshomaru." She told the looming demon.

Shessimako couldn't help but smile at the adorable and baffled girl sitting in front of her. Her hunt for her brother had led her here, to this clearing which was dusted with his scent. The girl was pleasantly coated in it, like one of his belongings. It was a perplexing thought, especially since Sesshomaru had repeatedly professed his hate for humans, to think that this little child was with him.

Looking about her, she both recognized and smelled her surroundings. 'We're near home. Maru has probably gone off to check on me...'

"I am...a friend, a close friend of Lord Sesshomaru." She said softly and warmly to the young and strangely unworried child. "Do you want to play a game with me?"

Wary, but excited at the prospect of play, Rin nodded heartily.

* * *

A placid face masked the emotions dancing in Sesshomaru's head. He had returned home, to see to his sister's condition, wary of believing the lizard's message. He had been immediately perturbed at the lack of her scent. When he reached the cool shaded room in which he had sat patiently for so many years, he had been perplexed, teetering between furious and terrified, too find strewn and empty bedding.

Shadows of fear dripped into Sesshomaru's frantic thoughts. Whether or not she had been taken, her sleeping form being held hostage by some leverage seeking, rival demonic lord. Whether she had awoken, wandered away from their childhood home in a drowsy, weakened state and met her doom. Whether she had any memory of the events that had taken place that fateful day, if she understood why she had awoken in that dark, secret room. Whether she wandered alone and afraid and confused in the deep woods nearby.

The possibilities had no fathomable end.

Internally panicked, he raced to where he had left Rin with Jaken.

* * *

Jaken was becoming mildly concerned. He could no longer hear the mindless humming and the irking laughter of the detestable child Lord Sesshomaru kept at his side. Inching out from the patch of shrubs, his eyes met an empty clearing, with a dying fire from their earlier meal.

Instantaneous terror iced over Jaken's quickening heart. Not terror he felt for Rin's possibly compromised safety, but instead terror at the wrath of Sesshomaru should he not be able to find the girl. He had been told to watch her, and disobeying an order from his great Lord could mean his...termination.

Stuttering, he called out to the wicked menace that was Rin. "Rin? Where are you, you bothersome brat? I'll let you put those infernal flowers on me!"

* * *

"So, here is the game." Shessimako whispered, leading Rin across a small trickling stream and a little deeper into the early evening forest. "We are going to play a joke on Lord Sesshomaru." She said, shakily adding the title Lord to her brother's name. _Father.._'

Rin looked extremely skeptical, skipping along with her hand laced in with Seshiru's. "M'Lord Sesshomaru does not like jokes."

"Yes, I'm sure, but he will like this one."

"What must Rin do?"

"You must pretend that I have kidnapped you." As a second thought she added, "But not until I say so."

"Okay."

* * *

"She was just here m'Lord! I swear it!" Jaken croaked, frantically sifting through weeds and tall grass in hopes of finding the girl.

"But where is she now Jaken?"

Sesshomaru had returned to where he had left the two, to discover only a sweating, nervous, frantic Jaken remained.

He had become fond of the girl he had saved...while testing his Tenseiga. Her bubbly, giggling personality was pleasant company after traversing with Jaken for so many years. He had also become rather possessive and protective of the girl. And to discover she had disappeared made two.

Two of his most beloved...possessions had vanished. And he was not happy with this occurrence.

_Rin is still very near by. But the demon that took her...it masks its scent_.

Without a word to the cowering toad still apologizing profusely at his feet, he leapt off into the slowly darkening forest at a full sprint, a white blur chasing the innocent and pollen tainted fragrance of Rin.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed, as told, at the top of her lungs, quickly growing hoarse. "Help me m'Lord!"

Sesshomaru came upon the screaming child roped to a tree, not far from where he had originally left her with Jaken. He slid a single clawed finger along the twine, easily splitting it and releasing the wailing child. Yet the whole situation was suspiciously like a trap. It was far too simple to be the work of a demon so powerful as to mask its scent.

"Hush Rin." He commanded stoically. She quieted immediately, eager to please the Lord with which she was so enthralled. "Who tied you to the tree, Rin. Where did they go?" He asked the child in his usual placid voice, with a slightly malicious, darker tone lurking beneath it.

Rin held her breath to subdue the giggles in her throat then widened her eyes in faux fear, as she had been instructed. With this look of pretend terror upon her face, she extended a finger toward the dark branches of the tree to which she had been lashed. There was a sudden shuddering in the bough, the leaves rustling ominously without the aide of wind.

Unsheathing Toukijin, Sesshomaru called out to the thing that had probably taken his slumbering sister as well. "Come down and face your fate, demon." Night had swallowed the last tinges of light from the sky, and it was cool for the summer night it was. Rin shivered at his side, and Sesshomaru inched almost unnoticeably closer to the child. There was more rustling in the canopy of the tree, then a long, mysterious silence.

She fell, swift and agile, from the branch she stood upon, landing lightly and softly, without swaying, on two feet. Her golden eyes caught the tiny ounces of light in the sky, making them luminescent in the dark. Her golden eyes caught another pair identical to her own, but deeper, more intense, brimming with unexpressed emotions. Neither spoke. Sesshomaru's face barely changed. But within those flaxen orbs surprise, joy, relief, regret, confusion. Seshiru was beaming, always less adept at containing her soul than her brother. She stepped up to him, gently leaning on her toes, and embraced him. She held him for an eternity, as he savored every moment he had missed during the years they had been separated by the valence of sleep. He didn't respond immediately. He relaxed slowly in her arms. For so long he had ignored his heart, kept it still, trying to forget the pain he felt at his loss. Rin had been the only one to make it flutter since the day he and Inutaisho had found her still body on the forest floor. But it quickened now.

She released him slowly. He hadn't held her in return, but she understood, and she knew that in his own way he had. She looked deep into his eyes and understood.

"M'Lord is not angry?" the tiny squeaking voice accompanied soft tugging on his pants.

"No Rin, I am not angry."

* * *

In retrospect this chapter really wasn't too awful. In fact it wasn't all too bad. And I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story. 


	11. A Request

Awakening Chap 11

A/N: So, a couple of days ago I got my first review on this story in a year. A year! I have left it unfinished for a whole year! I'm back, its summer, and I have plenty of free time, so I'm jumping back in. Well, wading back in, because this first chapter back may be a little short. I don't own Inuyasha, its characters…blah…this is non-profit…blah blah small print…

* * *

The dead calm of the air on the steep mountain path produced feelings of foreboding and fear. The thin, snaking pass boasted a sheer mountain wall to one side, and a seemingly bottomless ravine to the other. Thick grey fog blanketed the whole area, making the climb still more treacherous. A lone silhouette could be made out, a single trekker attempting to follow the path.

Kagura padded softly up the trail. She had abandoned her feather, the mist being too dense to safely navigate the steep mountain. She traced one hand along the stone to her right, both to maintain her balance and to prevent a fall into the canyon. She glanced around herself often, unable to overcome the feeling that she was being closely monitored.

Her search for the creator of Seshiru's curse had led her to this perilous path, which would hopefully lead her to an abandoned shrine, the home of the dark priestess. Rumors of that priestess's cruelty and her deranged hate for demons had unnerved Naraku's unwilling minion. She fingered the Shikon shards she was to give to the priestess, hoping that the gifts would sedate the her urge to destroy Kagura on site.

The path widened abruptly; columns and old, crumbling gates began to appear through the mist. Decayed stairs, chiseled into the stone of the mountain, led her into the main grounds of the shrine. She paused, unsure of how she should continue, when a cackling whisper echoed out to her.

"What business have you here demon? Do you desire an early demise?"

Squinting into the fog, Kagura responded warily. "I wish to speak with the priestess called Maitenshi, she who cursed a demon girl into an eternal sleep long ago."

"You speak to her now."

Kagura continued with feigned confidence. "Are you aware that this demon slumbers no longer?"

"I am demon," the voice of the priestess rose in fury and indignation. "Do you think I do not know the range of my own power?"

Quickly, to calm the raging priestess, Kagura responded. "I merely bring an offer, great priestess. My master Naraku wishes to aide you in your unfinished work."

"Why should I desire aide from a demon? Why should I need aide from anyone?"

"Merely a proposition that you could easily decline. Should you accept," Kagura delved into her robes for the shards, "Naraku gives you these shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel."

The priestess paused, leaving the shrine silent and motionless. Finally, an old haggard woman appeared through the fog. Grey hair protruded wildly from her head. A gnarled wooden cane supported her hunched frame, and black robes dragged with a light 'swoosh' on the ground. She extended a hand, into which Kagura dropped the shards.

"I accept Naraku's offer."

* * *

Hours had elapsed since the reunion of the twins. Light from the moon cast an ethereal glow on their silver tresses. A blue overtone coated everything in the clearing where they sat. Only the dying fire, which smoldered a warm orange-red, and two sets of bright golden eyes, avoided this azure fate.

Sesshomaru had seemed perturbed all night, and had remained stoic and silent since Seshiru's surprise. He had stared blankly at his sibling for a majority of the evening, and had stared blankly at the fire for the remainder. Now he stood just as silently and strode away from the campfire, expecting his sister to follow.

Seshiru had been equally pensive, although her outer appearance had seemed giddy as she playfully entertained Rin until the girl fell asleep. She had been carefully regarding her brother, as his silence turned from one of astonishment and appreciation to one of confusion and distress. As he stood and walked away from the campsite, she knowingly followed.

The two walked wordlessly until they reached the stream that ran near their home. Seshiru sat next to the gurgling water.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked intensely.

Catching her eyes, Sesshomaru paused, carefully choosing his words before responding.

"You reek of the half-breed."

* * *

Ooooh. Had to stop here, it's taken me days to figure out how to begin this conversation, let alone continue it. Reviews are delightful, even the bad ones. 


	12. A Concession

Chap 12

A/N: Wow, I'm pretty sure my last fic ended at chapter 12! This is pretty exciting. I'm not getting enough reviews. I don't care if you hate it, review it please. I love writing, but if no one's reading this story, I'm not going to update it really often. I mean, what would be the point? Sorry if anything's OOC, it's going to be a problem in this chapter. I disclaim the stuff that people would sue me over.

* * *

She had expected him to say it sooner. Seshiru knew her choice to see Inuyasha would probably infuriate her twin. Still, it seemed logical. Toutousai had clearly given her Inuyasha's location; all she had known of Sesshomaru was that he was indeed alive. Yet the pain that lurked in his eyes unnerved her. She did not often see it, and she wished it would leave.

"Maru. It was not preferential treatment," she whined. "A day or so after I left our home, I came across the sword maker Toutousai," she paused momentarily, watching Sesshomaru smother a cringe. "He told me where I might find Inuyasha, yet seemed irritated when I mentioned your name. He scoffed and rode away. I…hoped that somehow, finding Inuyasha would lead me to you. But, you two have obviously yet to resolve your differences, even after all this time."

"I will never reconcile with something below myself." Sesshomaru barked.

"Sesshomaru, he is your brother, just as I am your sister," Seshiru stated firmly. "Why do you continue to refuse this fact? I'm sure that father…"

"Our father, who had once been a great demon, was a fool for marrying a human," Sesshomaru broke in. "When that wench bore Inuyasha, it disgraced our entire bloodline. Then, he favored the mutt, giving him the Tetsusaiga, and me this useless Tenseiga." he hissed, throwing the sword to the ground.

Seshiru cocked her head in curiosity. "You envy Inuyasha still Sesshomaru. You have since we were young, since Inuyasha was a baby. You always felt that father gave all his attention to the child of his new wife. And you blamed this on the two of them. I knew of father's plan for the swords, Sesshomaru. They are both equal in strength, and meant to be partnered. Father hoped that you would see this one day. He feared that you did not appreciate life, Sesshomaru, and so you were given Tenseiga. Tetsusaiga was intended for our younger, half demon brother, to protect him, protection you did not need."

"I have no cause to envy a half breed. That is an emotion that only humans feel."

"Humans. I had thought that you hated humans, and this was your reason for hating Inuyasha. Yet you seem to have no problem with the girl. Rin?"

"Rin was merely a test of Tenseiga's powers." Sesshomaru countered quickly.

"I see," she said, her response laden with sarcasm.

"What I have yet to comprehend, sister, is how you continue to care for the very cause of your 50 year curse."

Seshiru started, and stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru. "You think that the blame for that wench's curse belongs to Inuyasha?" She whispered, astonished.

"He caused you to stray far from our home that day. He fled. He abandoned you to fight the woman alone."

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed, enraged at her brother's comment. "You have let your envy cloud your vision this much? Inuyasha was a baby! She would have killed him, and then me had he stayed. I sent him back to the manor," she said, lowering her voice and shaking her head in disappointment, "I knew that I couldn't fight her alone. Inuyasha was my only chance; I sent him to get you and father."

There was an extended silence. Sesshomaru stared first at his sister, and then at the moon, a mere sliver in the brightening sky. He refused to accept that he was wrong; he refused to accept Inuyasha as any more than a stain upon the great tapestry of their ancestry. Yet, to continue to defend himself and his views would be a losing battle. Seshiru had always had the ability to see him not as he presented himself, not as the Lord of the Westernlands, not as an immensely powerful demon, not as a cold, uncaring, unforgiving shell. Seshiru had always had the ability to see his heart.

In his heart he knew she was right, he had always known. Yet, to abandon in one moment that way he had lived since she had left him was no simple feat.

With an inaudible sigh, Sesshomaru turned briskly and walked away from his sister and the trickling stream, back toward the camp where Jaken and Rin would soon awaken.

He called to Seshiru over his shoulder, "We should return before dawn."

Knowing that Sesshomaru had left the conversation to preserve his dignity while accepting his fate, Seshiru smiled softly. She strode after her brother, hurrying to catch him and then walking gracefully with him into the rising sun.

* * *

This chapter rather sucked. Sorry. It was necessary sap and pathetic-ness. I promise better for the future. 


	13. A Captive

Chap 13

A/N: Really happy with how this chapter turned out. It could have been longer, I guess, but I think it works. Keep reviewing, please!

I don't own Inuyasha, or anything that has to do with it…

* * *

Ominous clouds circled the mountain top sanctuary where the dark priestess resided. Thunder crashed and echoed and white streaks of lightening flashed through the dark sky. Within the shrine, soft chanting could be heard.

Inside the largest building of the shrine, Maitenshi slowly circled a rampant fire. The flames licked the ceiling, leaving it charred and black. Shadows from the blaze danced sensually along the walls, almost in time to the rhythmic chanting of the dark priestess. Smoke poured out through the windows and doors, tendrils of if evaporating into the sinister sky.

Maitenshi decreased her chanting to a whisper and stopped suddenly, facing the flames. Reaching into her robes, she withdrew a vial of black powder, shaking a small amount into her hands and throwing it into the fire. There was a booming sound to rival the thunder outside, and the fire shifted from orange to dark crimson, the innermost center glowing black.

"Come to me." Maitenshi hissed.

The shadows of the hut melted from the walls and dripped from the corners, pooling on the floor in front of the now grinning priestess. When the puddle of darkness had reached a reasonable size, it began to grow, stretching high towards the ceiling. Then, the wall of darkness sprouted the semblances of arms, legs, and heads. When it had finished mutating, ten figures stood hunched in front of the priestess.

Her eyes glittered wickedly. Leaning close to the shadows, she growled her orders.

"You will find the village where the half demon atrocity Inuyasha resides. You will not make yourselves known. The girl that travels with him, Kagome, is your prey. Capture her, and bring her to me, unharmed, without attracting the attention of her companions. Before leaving, plant this," she said, handing over what looked like a rotten flower bulb, which one of the shadows graciously accepted, "Seven should be plenty to complete this task. Three of you will find the demons known as Sesshomaru and Shessimako, and scatter this," she snarled, handing out a pouch, "making a path to Inuyasha and his friends. When you have completed this, return to me."

The shadows bowed, and leapt from the hut, taking to the trees as they began their mission.

"They must all be lured here." She said, staring after her dark creations. "I will destroy all the children of Inutaisho, and finish what was begun long ago." She whispered, fondling the five Shikon shards she had been given by Naraku.

* * *

"No." Inuyasha barked stubbornly.

"Inuyasha, it'll be quick I promise!" Kagome pleaded.

The incessant bickering between Kagome and Inuyasha had started again. Rosy dusk had settled into the sky. After three days of travel, investigating a rumor of a jewel shard, the group found themselves nestled in Kaede's hut, empty handed. They sat scattered about the cozy room, slurping ramen.

"Inuyasha! We need supplies. Besides, there's no more ramen."

At this, Inuyasha stopped inhaling the contents of his styro-foam bowl, and squinted in contemplation.

"Alright. But …"

"Be back later!" She wailed over Inuyasha, skipping out the door.

Walking briskly along the path to the well, her huge backpack bouncing, Kagome sighed contentedly. She hadn't been home in at least two weeks. In her head, she went over a checklist of things she would do as soon as she arrived. She couldn't wait to take a hot shower. She'd be sure to get a candy bar for Shippou, plenty of ramen for the whole group, and she was pretty sure she had used up all the band-aides and medical supplies.

Just before reaching the well, a chill shot down her spine, causing her to glance around cautiously. The last tinges of pink had left the sky, and stars had begun to materialize in the blanket of blue above her.

_It isn't cold. _She thought to herself, quickening her pace. She took a deep breath and dismissed it as a figment of her imagination.

They descended upon her before she could scream.

Shadows. Figures of pure, black shadow emerged from the tree line, grabbing her, covering her mouth, and hoisting her into the air. Her eyes widened in fear. They ripped her backpack off, flinging it on to the ground. In terror, Kagome watched as one of these shadows hunched over, placing something in the soil with great care. Then, as quickly as they had appeared and captured her, they leapt onto the highest branches of the trees, and carried her off.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Seshiru, Jaken and Rin sat around a cheery fire, the flames casting orange glows on their faces. Rin chattered incessantly to her newest companion, Lady Seshiru, who smiled warmly at the young girl in return. Sesshomaru sat in regal silence, as always, and Jaken sighed miserably at odd intervals.

The moon had begun to rise in the sky, and the stars sparkled and glimmered overhead.

Seshiru's smile fell suddenly, and she stiffened. Sesshomaru, who until now had seemed stoic yet relaxed, followed suit. The siblings rose in unison, turning slowly towards the smell, the horrible stench that brought back terrible memories for both of them.

After staring intently in the direction of the scent, expecting something to appear from within the dense forest, they turned toward one another.

"Jaken. Rin," Sesshomaru murmured, clearly and softly, "follow on Ah Un, but remain far behind. We are moving."

With that, Sesshomaru took off, Seshiru on his heels, following the scent of death, decay, the essence of nightmares that had announced the witch's awful presence years before. Jaken and Rin mounted Ah Un and rode into the night sky, following their lord, but trailing behind on his request.

A growl rumbled in Sesshomaru's throat. The scapegoat had reemerged. He would have his revenge.

* * *


	14. A Trap

Chap 14

A/N: Oh man this chapter has been hard as hell to write. I've been reading other fanfics a lot lately, and I noticed that some would be really good, but when it came time for a choice, or a goal, or an important character, the plot would suddenly turn immensely cheesy. So I'm trying to abstain from cheesiness. Mission accomplished? We'll see. Also, school starts in a few weeks. I'll be writing applications essays for college, so don't expect much from this story. By November/December I should have more free time back.

I don't own Inuyasha…This wouldn't be as fun if I did…

* * *

A black flower. The color seemed to have been drawn from the most horrifying nightmares, the deepest and darkest crevices of the world. Thin, spindly petals quivered like insect legs at its knee-height head. A grotesque smell radiated from the plant; death and decay, the sinister things that flourish in the absence of light.

For Inuyasha, the smell was grotesque and chillingly familiar, an odor that elicited panic from deep within his memories.

"Inuyasha, we can't rush into this. We haven't the tiniest clue as to where she is. Inuyasha, please calm down."

Miroku tried in vain to quiet his raging companion. Both he and Sango felt Inuyasha's frantic desire to search for Kagome immediately, but both realized that this would merely waste valuable time.

"Would you prefer we sit here and wait?" Inuyasha yelled at the monk, beginning a heated staring contest.

Her backpack was all they had found. Just her still empty yellow backpack and the hideous black flower.

She had never returned from her trip. Overcome with a feeling that something was wrong, Inuyasha had waited impatiently for nearly two hours before wandering into the woods to retrieve Kagome from the other side of the well. He had stumbled across her backpack, sprinted back to his companions, roused them from their slumber and dragged them to the spot where they stood now. Flickering torchlight illuminated their anxious, tense and worried features.

"Inuyasha, I must agree with Miroku." Sango said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two. "It's obvious that whoever is responsible for Kagome's kidnapping is not a demon. They left us a clue," she gestured in the direction of the plant, "so obviously they wish to be found. Planning our strategy to find Kagome would be far wiser than merely hoping to find her. Now, has either of you ever heard of such a flower?"

"I have not. But, perhaps Lady Kaede will know its origins." Miroku said, stooping to give the flower a closer examination. Catching Inuyasha's continuing glare, he added, "I am in agreement with Sango. It did not grow here before, so surely it is linked to Kagome's abductors."

Inuyasha responded with a gruff "Feh", striding over to the plant and tearing it from the ground by its roots. "C'mon." He called over his shoulder as he turned abruptly and headed back towards Kaede's village.

"I have never seen such a blossom." Kaede said softly, examining the flower in her timeworn hands.

"So you don't know its origins, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked, hoping the old woman's answer had been misinterpreted.

"I am afraid not," she said, setting the flower down with a sigh. "But I am in agreement with ye, this flower be the key to finding Kagome."

"That helps." Inuyasha interjected with malicious sarcasm.

"Inuyasha, your commentary is equally useless." Sango shouted in return. She instantly regretted her tone, and glanced into the corner where Shippou slumbered with Kirara. The kit grimaced, fidgeting a little, before settling back into sleep.

They had decided to allow Shippou to sleep. A wailing baby fox would only increase the tension, as well as drive an already furious Inuyasha insane.

Inuyasha seemed poised to respond to Sango's chastisement when a new emotion settled over his features. He cursed under his breath, stood abruptly, and dashed out of the hut, leaving a confused monk and demon slayer to follow him.

He had stopped a few yards away, Tetsusaiga drawn and pointed at the cause of his strange behavior.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard! What did you do with Kagome?" He yelled.

Two white clad forms stood in front of a snarling Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, stoic as always, glowered menacingly, while Seshiru leered between her brothers, annoyance evident in her gaze.

"Baby brother, I assure you that I have not the time to waste on your human wench." Sesshomaru stated coolly. He pulled Toukijin from its sheath, returning Inuyasha's challenge.

"Enough." Seshiru barked, sending an especially strong glare in Sesshomaru's direction. "Inuyasha, whatever has happened to Kagome, we are not responsible for. We followed… the scent." She trailed off. Inhaling deeply, she gathered her thoughts before continuing. "We followed the stench of the woman who sealed me into sleep 100 years ago."

"The dark priestess?" Sango gasped.

"Yes. And if something has happened to Kagome, I have no doubts that she is to blame."

Silence settled over everyone present. Dawn spread rosy fingers over the dark sky, and the stars began to fade. The morning light began to absorb the crescent moon, now a shadow in the sky.

Kaede waddled out of her hut carrying the flower in her hands. "Be this the scent ye followed?" She said, handing it to Seshiru.

"Yes. It is. But this wouldn't have carried to where we were. It is much too weak." She said softly, trying to sort out the curious circumstances in her mind.

"We were led here." Sesshomaru said, his placid tone dripping with malice.

* * *


	15. A Silence

Chapter 15

A/N: After Some minor revisions, and in the wake of the College Application process, I'm back! The next couple of chapters will make or break this story. If I go cheesy, it will be the end of this. If I keep everyone in character, and I manage to make this a realistic situation, who knows what may happen. It could be great. Stick with it (AND REVIEW) to find out.

* * *

"What the hell would she do that for?" Inuyasha barked.

Sesshomaru's realization had served to further madden the hot tempered Inuyasha. The idea of someone luring both Sesshomaru and Seshiru to the village, kidnapping Kagome, and leaving a flower as the only clue was, to him, insane.

"Perhaps we should begin with something more basic. You say you followed the scent of that flower," Miroku said, pointing at the reeking monstrosity Kaede held, "to this village."

"Yes. But the scent is not germane to the flower. It's the scent of the woman, the priestess who cursed me."

"So she intended you to come here. And she intended us to find the flower. Both are connected to her. Now we come to the why.

"By taking Kagome, and leaving her mark with the flower she gave ye three a common goal. To find her. She has drawn the ye three together," Kaede remarked slowly.

Sesshomaru scoffed almost instantly. "It is sad, then, that her intricately laid plans will not come to fruition. I have no intentions of banding with my half breed baby brother," he said.

"As if we had asked for any of your help," Inuyasha spat back.

"Enough," Seshiru said languidly. She was bored of their incessant bickering. Still, ever conscious of Sesshomaru's veiled speech, she chose not to rant at the immaturity of either brother. He had used the word brother, a term he would not unconsciously associate with Inuyasha, and was not likely to use aloud.

"And her name is still unknown."

"Maitenshi," Sesshomaru commented absentmindedly. Seshiru glanced at him astonished, but he said nothing.

"Maitenshi?" Kaede repeated, startled.

"You know of her, Lady Kaede?" Sango asked.

"Many a tale have I heard of her wickedness. She would have been normal enough, were it not for the band of demons that slew her family. She alone lived, and hated forever demons of all sort. She became a priestess, but she was desirous of power, and her soul became black. She dwells in an abandoned shrine atop a mountain. Always I believed her stories to be legends. If she be real, and still alive, she will be difficult to defeat." she warned.

Snorting, Sesshomaru turned and headed away from the congregation and out of the village.

"I agree with Lady Kaede. Our chances of finding both your friend and the priestess are best if we work together. Forgive Sesshomaru. He…he is…" sighing, she discontinued the thought, and began anew. "Far from what Sesshomaru believes we will need your help."

She turned and ran after her twin.

* * *

Grave silence smothered the travelers. For Miroku and Sango it was uncomfortable and suffocating. For Inuyasha it was a vacuum in which his anger roared. For Seshiru it was contemplative. And for Sesshomaru it was a space in which to brood.

Miroku and Sango walked side by side at the back of the group. Inuyasha trekked ahead of them, alone. Further ahead was Seshiru, the barrier between the warring brothers. Just out of sight, Sesshomaru pretended to travel alone, denying the fact that his brother and his brother's human friends accompanied him on his search for the damnable priestess. In this feigned solitude, he sorted out his thoughts on Inuyasha, and the conversation he had had with Seshiru.


	16. A Game

Chapter 16

A/N: The cliffy I left you at last time was really steep. I know you wouldn't enjoy it if I made another cliffhanger, and this time it was permanent. As much as it would hurt me, I will do it if I don't get more reviews. I've read much much much worse stories that have about 10 times the amount of reviews I do. So, REVIEW.

* * *

Dusk settled around the shrine of the wicked priestess. Within, remnants of a fire glowed softly. Maitenshi sat silently, gazing distantly into a bowl of murky water. Around her, her shadow servants began to cluster, hissing softly.

"I have another task for you. You must take care not to be noticed." She stood slowly, and glided across the room. She lifted a hand to touch the face of the wide eyed girl, bound and gagged in the corner of her hut. The girl squirmed a little, attempting to escape the woman's touch. "Soon, you will have a companion, pretty," she said, dragging her nails across the girls cheek, causing the skin to redden and puff up. She then turned, and continued to address the shifting shadows awaiting her command.

* * *

Jaken and Rin soared through the clouds, following their master on Ah-Un but keeping a sizable distance from the group, as Sesshomaru had commanded. The girl had curled into ball and slept peacefully on the dragon's back. The constant motion under the twinkle of the first stars and the warm blanket of summer heat had begun to rock Jaken into sleep as well. Just as his chin met his chest in slumber, dark shadows materialized on the back of the dragon, carefully lifting a still unconscious Rin, and disappearing with her as quickly as they had come.

* * *

"Pardon me, Seshiru, but would it be possible to stop for the evening?" Miroku called out breathlessly.

Seshiru stopped, turning to Miroku with a smile, and slight surprise. The thought of traveling with two humans had slipped her mind, and thinking about it, they were probably exhausted. "Sure. I'll run ahead and tell Sesshomaru." The latter was still determined to defy the fact that he was traveling with humans, and so kept a fair distance between himself and the others.

When she reached him, he had already slowed, knowing from experience with Rin that the humans would need rest soon. He had grown accustomed to traveling only by day.

"The weaklings wish to stop, I presume." He scoffed as she approached. Seshiru merely raised an eyebrow, ignoring the comment.

"Do you have any specific direction you plan on traveling in, Sesshomaru?" She asked. "I've been following you today. The scent has long since disappeared. If north is all we have to go on, I'm slightly concerned."

"We will head toward the mountains." He said, turning to stare off into the distance, where he could just barely make out their hazy outline in the night sky. Looking back at his twin, he quirked his head, implying that he was finished, and asking her if there was anything more she wanted.

She sighed lightly. "That's not much." Her voice was slow and smooth, not unlike her brother's.

"The witch desires us. She will not allow us to stray far from the path."

"I suppose. Where are your loyal charges?" She asked absentmindedly, glancing around.

Sesshomaru tensed suddenly. He had been so absorbed with thoughts of Inuyasha and the priestess, he hadn't thought of Rin or Jaken in some time. Remembering that he had instructed them to follow at some distance, he whistled, calling Ah-Un and its passengers to him. A tingling feeling in the back of his mind told him something was slightly amiss.

After a few minutes, the shadow of the dragon appeared in the sky above the two siblings. As it descended slowly to earth, Sesshomaru noticed the conspicuous absence of the girl, and heard the sound of Jaken snoring.

"Jaken," He called out, his voice icing as fire lit into his eyes. The toad started into consciousness, glancing behind him instinctively as fear settled into his stomach.

"Yes, M'Lord?" He croaked out.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked needlessly, his placid tone belying his anger.

"I…um…Lord Sesshomaru…She…I…"

Ignoring Jaken's fumbling speech, Sesshomaru turned to Seshiru. The girl answered without being asked. "Maitenshi, I'm sure. She's taking great pleasure in the game she has worked out for us. Sesshomaru, you must know she will not hurt the girl…"

"I do not care for the girl's safety," he lied, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "Rin belongs to Sesshomaru, Lord of the Westernlands. I will not be toyed with, and I have had fill of the witch's game. She should take care to enjoy her last days," he spat.

"We will leave at sunrise," Seshiru broke in. "If you allow Miroku and Sango to ride Ah-Un, we can make the journey by sunset tomorrow."

Silence answered her, and so she left Sesshomaru to return to the camp.

* * *

Miroku and Sango snored next to the glowing remnants of the fire. Seshiru padded softly around their sleeping forms, and to the tree where Inuyasha sat tensely.

"She's taken Rin." She whispered.

"The kid who follows him around?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. He won't admit his concern, but he's upset. We'll leave for the mountains at daybreak. To move more quickly, Miroku and Sango will ride Ah-Un,"

"They'll ride what?"

"The dragon. Sesshomaru's dragon. If we travel fast enough, we'll reach the mountains, and hopefully the priestess, before sunset."

"Feh. The sooner the better." Inuyasha spat, leaping onto a higher branch.

After gazing at her younger sibling for a time, Seshiru wandered back into the forest to pass the night with Sesshomaru, waiting for the first bright fingertips of dawn to stretch across the sky.


	17. A Reconciliation

Chapter 17

A/N: Don't think I've said I don't own Inuyasha in a while. I don't. Not much to say, except to please review, so I guess I'll jump in.

* * *

Three pairs of golden eyes searched the horizon hungrily for the first rosy streaks of dawn. They glittered like fireflies in the last shadows of night, each concealing emotions that were too deep to be spoken of. 

Inuyasha was the first to tear his eyes from the brightening sky. He jumped from his perch, landing lightly on the ground, and tapped Sango, waking her before starting the task of waking a stubborn Miroku.

"Look, monk," Inuyasha shouted into his ear, hoping for a response, "I know you can hear me. Get up. If you want anything to eat before we start moving, you're gonna have to move your lazy ass." After a brief silence, a large snore erupted from Miroku, and Inuyasha gave up with a growl.

"Inuyasha, why are we leaving so early?" Sango asked as she began stirring the remnants of the fire, adding fresh wood, and putting water on to boil.

"The witch took that kid that follows Sesshomaru around. Seshiru says he's worried, so we're leaving as soon as possible, and moving as quickly as possible. Not to mention the sooner we get to Kagome the better."

"A good choice of action." Miroku commented, startling his companions. In the short time between Sango and Inuyasha's discussion, he had fully awoken, and sat looking quite rested.

The water over the small fire began to sizzle out of the pot. Sango produced three cups of ramen, taken from Kagome's abandoned backpack, poured the steaming water into them, and passed them around. "Ramen for breakfast I guess. I don't think we have time for much else."

Just as the small group finished slurping, Seshiru seemed to teleport into the clearing. The sun had just breached the horizon, and every color and sound the morning forest could boast surged with the breaking dawn. "Good morning," she said with as much cheer as she could manage. Stressed over how to comfort Sesshomaru as he continued to deny his concern for Rin, and equally tense about of the violent emotions between her two brothers, Seshiru had spent the night brooding restlessly. "I assume that Inuyasha has told you about the priestess's most recent…feat."

As Seshiru continued to speak, a furious looking Sesshomaru appeared in the small clearing, leading a dragon behind him.

"So you two will ride Ah-Un." She finished.

The dragon snorted, shifting between claws.

"We'll ride…the dragon?" Sango asked, startled.

"Yes. It won't hurt you. But it will move much more quickly than either of you can manage on foot. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I will continue on the ground. If there are no delays, we'll reach the mountains before sundown."

Sango, still slightly perturbed, stared at the beast with wide eyes. Miroku stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Alright then. Let's get going."

Ah-Un crouched, allowing the two passengers aboard. Sesshomaru whistled, a sound that was nearly too high pitched for the humans to hear. The dragon crouched low, and then sprang upward, taking off into the orange-magenta sky.

Without a word, Sesshomaru sprinted away, leaving Inuyasha and Seshiru to follow.

* * *

"Shit!" Inuyasha winced, leaping away from a claw that just barely grazed his side. "What the hell are these things?" 

The sun had begun its descent, and it was well into the afternoon. The shadow of the mountains loomed heavily just miles from where the group stood engrossed in battle. Without any warning, the creatures had sprung from the tall grass around them. The black, shadow beings wavered and evaporated when struck, but oceans more appeared, lunging at them with wispy fingers that felt like daggers.

Sesshomaru charged through a wall of them, wielding Toukijin swiftly and efficiently. He frowned slightly, both in concentration and annoyance. The never tiring shadow warriors, more materializing each time one was struck down, were stalling his mission.

"I think," Sango shouted between ragged breaths, hurling Hiraikotsu, "that we must find and destroy the source."

"Fine! But where is it?" Inuyasha called back to her.

"Perhaps the question is not so much where it is," Seshiru interjected pausing to slice through a few more of the dark beasts, "as what it is."

"We're dealing with a priestess." Miroku yelled. "These things are probably some part of a spell. Their source is most likely small, and hidden. A token of some kind."

"Miroku, Sango, you look for it…damn it!" Inuyasha swore as a shadow appeared directly behind him, stabbing him in the back. "We'll fight these bastards off."

The trip to where they now fought had been difficult enough. The constant running didn't seem to have affected his older siblings, but the wear was obvious on Inuyasha. Now, the fighting was a test of his will. His fatigue was beginning to show in the slowly climbing number of hits he was receiving. His red robes camoflauged the blood that had begun to seep into them.

Miroku succeeded just as Inuyasha neared his limit. "Got it!" he bellowed, holding out a large black gem. "Inuyasha!" he yelled as he tossed it into the air. Inuyasha spun in his direction, and brought Tetsusaiga down on top of the stone. With a deafening crack, it disappeared, and the shadow warriors dissolved.

Sango sighed audibly. "Well."

Sesshomaru glanced around at the state of the party. Seshiru seemed fine; a few small cuts her only visible injuries. The humans were essentially unharmed as well, although they seemed tired. That in and of itself was good: Sesshomaru was no longer left with the difficult decision of whether or not to mend any of their wounds. Which left Inuyasha.

Walking toward his younger brother, Sesshomaru sheathed Toukijin and removed Tenseiga.

"What are you doing?" Miroku called out in alarm. He rushed forward, but was stopped by Seshiru's arm. Sango's eyes widened in fear. Seshiru cocked her head curiously.

Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground, his head drooping, trying to catch his breath. He looked up just in time to see the downward swipe of Tenseiga. Bright light burst from the sword, and Inuyasha was momentarily paralyzed and stunned.

"What the fuck?" He cursed his brother, unaware that his wounds had instantly been healed.

"You're welcome." Sesshomaru growled, sheathing Tenseiga. He whistled for Ah-Un before dashing away towards the mountains.

"What the fuck did that bastard do to me?" he pleaded, searching the knowing gaze of Seshiru.

"That bastard just healed you. That's Tenseiga's power." She chided.

"A sword that heals?" Sango whispered.

"It's no wonder Sesshomaru never uses it." Miroku mumbled.

"Enough." Seshiru announced. As inherently cruel as Sesshomaru seemed to be outwardly, he was her brother. And he had just healed Inuyasha, one he had swore never to aid, swelling her pride for her twin. "Let's go."

The small group traveled the few miles left before reaching the foot of the mountains, Inuyasha brooding silently over Sesshomaru, and the latter doing the same. As they neared the rocky outcroppings, a familiar smell spurned them forward.

At the foot of a treacherous looking path, shrouded in fog, a black, reeking flower bloomed disgustingly. Sesshomaru ripped it from the thin layer of soil, throwing it far away. The sun had almost disappeared beyond the horizon, and stars sprinkled the sky around a bright full moon.

"We'll rest here." He stated flatly walking away to scout the slender, curving path sure to lead to the priestess.

* * *

I can't deny that I think this is a pretty good chapter, especially since it took forever to write. Please,** please**, _please_ review! 


	18. A Dream

Chapter 18

A/N: Getting up there in chapters aren't we. Well, I still have no reviews, but I'm a wimp, and I want to keep writing. I guess my story really does suck. Anyway, I guess I'll have a little more time now that I'm officially a High School Graduate! Yes! Okay, trying to slow the plot back down again, this chapter will be a little more introspective, and maybe longer. I don't own Inuyasha, characters, or anything else, and that disclaimer can be applied to all chapters I didn't outwardly state it. Haha.

* * *

"_Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru!"_

_He turned slowly. It was the runt. He knew it had to have something to do with the runt._

"_Sesshomaru!" She screamed, still racing towards him. Just before colliding with his solid frame, she stopped. "Sesshomaru, he's speaking!" She spoke between endless laughter. "His first words! Come and see!" She grabbed his hand, pulling him away, and giving him no choice but to follow. Her eyes were glowing with happiness, and they shimmered as brightly as the grin she wore on her face. He tried to summon the words to stop her, but failed. He couldn't kill her smile, regardless of how much he wanted to avoid that room. _

_They raced through the corridors of the household, their silver hair melting into a fluid, silky ribbon behind them. She giggled as they ran. He forced himself to keep pace, fighting the growing urge to turn and run back. He didn't want to see that abomination, the half breed. It had slowly taken his life. They both had really. The woman and now the child. _

_The doors were just in front of them. He felt nauseous now, a sensation he had encountered few times before in his life. "Please, Seshiru. No." He whispered in silent protest, as she slid the door aside and dragged Sesshomaru with her._

_Inutaisho stood proudly to the side, beaming in his own way at his offspring. The human woman cradled the baby in her arms. Inuyasha giggled and cooed, reaching up from his bundles._

"_Go on." Seshiru urged, pushing him forward. Sesshomaru took one hesitant step towards mother and child, his nose wrinkling in the only emotion he could think of: disgust. He was still unsure of what it was he actually felt. He wanted to hate the baby, but…_

_Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru in the corner of his eye, and twisted to reach out to him. "Sessssomaru." He garbled._

_The sound of his slurred name caught the Prince of the Westernlands off guard. He struggled to compose himself, increasingly unsure of what to feel, or how to respond. He stepped backward, into Seshiru._

"_Your name." She whispered in his ear. Placing her hand on his back she calmed him silently. "His first word is your name."_

Sesshomaru woke suddenly shaking his head violently to rid himself of the dream. Glancing around into the darkness, he slowly regained his senses. The clan of humans Inuyasha traveled with slept peacefully, circling the glowing remnants of the fire, a few yards away from him. Seshiru was not far from him, dozing against the trunk of a tree. Inuyasha's scent was nearby, but he couldn't see him from where he sat in his treetop perch. The moon was on its way out, and had waned into a sliver of it's full glory. The night was deep, and eerily silent, as if the creatures nearby knew the dangers of the mountain.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru tilted his head backward to rest on the cool bark of the tree behind him. The dream was a memory he had intentionally suppressed long ago. It was one of the few recollections he had of Inuyasha not connected to anger, resentment or fury. He was younger then, less reverent and far more emotional. He had never thought much about why Inuyasha had picked his name for a first word. He didn't think much about anything then. Seshiru had whispered to him that day in an attempt to calm him, but it was no use. He had bowed graciously, and rushed frantically from the room.

He leapt from the tree, landing softly on the ground nearby, and wandered away from the campsite, losing himself within his thoughts. He had hated his half blooded sibling for so many years that it had become a way of life. The memory, combined with Seshiru's earnest argument, left him wondering why. Had the jealousy he felt when he was young towards Inuyasha, and the rage at replacing his mother with another mate seeped so deep that it controlled that much of him?

"You can't have my Tetsusaiga. And in the future, I don't need your help." Inuyasha growled.

Mildly startled, Sesshomaru pulled himself from his musings. He took in his surroundings, while locking eyes with Inuyasha. He had found himself, and his brother, at the base of the treacherous path to the top of the mountain.

"I do not want your sword, little brother. And if in the future you desire death, far be it for me to refuse such a request." He responded slowly.

"Feh."

The staring contest between the two continued.

"Why'd you do it anyway?" he spat, hiding his genuine confusion in the maliciousness of his words.

"You're of no use to me dead."

He turned to walk back to the campsite, shouting over his shoulder.

"Do not be foolish in the coming battle, Inuyasha. It is not one you can win by yourself with _your_ Tetsusaiga. You should rest now. Your human half requires it."

Inuyasha faltered. In some way it was different than any other time he had spoken to his brother. It was almost as if a silent truce had been reached, one that neither was sure of, or quite ready for.

Sesshomaru caught his sister's eye as he walked back towards the tree he sat in before. She cocked an eyebrow and smirked, knowingly. Sesshomaru merely jumped back into the firm branches of the tree, staring into the sky and awaiting the dawn.

* * *

I'm back! Review and I will send many happy thoughts in your direction! 


	19. A Fear

Chapter 19

A/N: I apologize. GOMEN. I wrote this in…November of last year. But wouldn't let me upload it. I've been trying periodically to get it up. And today, I tried for the sake of trying, a different document. And it worked. So, clearly this document was/is bugged.

So. My goal is to finish this in the next months, my summer vacation. For now, enjoy.

* * *

Grey fog enveloped the narrow mountain path. They had been climbing slowly since early morning, but the mist refused to dissolve. It tickled their skin like the cold wet palms of death, and raised goose bumps and hairs.

The silence was as thick as the fog. It was as if the damp, dead world around them had seeped into their throats, and muffled the sounds of their voices. The quiet made the echo of pebbles falling from the path and into the canyon beside them ring like a snare drum. Concentration, concern, anger, determination passed in waves over their faces. The end of their journey was steadily approaching; it grew closer with every footstep.

The calm on Sesshomaru's features hid the nervous twitch he felt in his chest. There was a hint of something familiarly dark wafting through the air. It had begun as a sort of sixth sense, that something was slightly off, but as they continued to make their way slowly along the path, it had blossomed. It was her scent. He was sure. The impossible melding of the scent of death, blood, graveyard soil; the deepest darkest places on the planet all blended into one appalling smell.

"We're close" he announced. The fog seemed to absorb the cool strength of his voice, leaving behind a whisper.

Seshiru glanced at her twin. The tension he held back was blatant in his demeanor, to her if no one else. She took a second to readjust her own features, concealing all signs of the fear that was swelling in her stomach. There, emotions swirled and churned making her lightheaded with anxiety. Flashes of that day not far from her home crept into her head unbidden. She suppressed a tremble, swallowed hard, and forced her legs forward.

The steep walls of the mountain pass began to level out, and the path widened into a shallow forest, swirling with the endless fog. Tall evergreens loomed over them, dark and menacing. Ahead, the outline of tall gates were discernable through the mist. A shudder quivered through the group as they paused to take in their surroundings.

"Stay together. Our best chance is if we work in groups." Miroku shouted from the back.

"Yes," Seshiru said slowly. She seemed caught between the world around her and her own thoughts. "She is very dangerous, old and wise. This is not some demon you can slay with brute strength," she said, with a pointed glance in the direction of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru passed through the gates first, with Seshiru and Inuyasha close on his heels. The fog reacted instantly, deepening, and separating the companions. The clouds became so thick that even their feet were invisible below them.

"Hey! What the hell? Sango! Miroku! What the hell's going on? Seshiru!" Inuyasha called out stumbling forward through the moving grey curtain.

"Sesshomaru? Inuyasha?" Seshiru whispered, suddenly trembling.

* * *

"Miroku? Inuyasha!" Sango wailed through the thick blanket of fog that had descended to cover everything. Groping through the grey, she crashed head first into a tree, then reached out to feel her way to the next one. The fog grew lighter as she continued forward, clutching each tree she encountered. As the clouds fell away to wisps around her ankles, she found herself at the beginning of the path into the mountains. 

"This can't be good." Miroku's voice spooked her from behind, and she turned to face him with relief. His face was distressed and pensive. "Every time I try to go back in, I end up here. Inuyasha, Seshiru and Sesshomaru were the only ones to make it through the gates."

* * *

Sesshomaru was poised for attack. The sudden rush of fog had surprised him, but he knew that surely it was some trick of the priestess to separate them, and force them to work alone. Frozen, he searched the fog for any movement, any sound, Tokijin unsheathed, gold eyes darting. Nothing. He took a few wary steps forward. All of his senses totally disabled, Sesshomaru strode off into the soupy grey before him. He had no choice but to play the witch's game.

* * *

"Shit." Inuyasha growled under his breath. Tetsusaiga gleamed, even in the thick fog. He sliced at the air, expecting an attack every second, stumbling forward. He couldn't see, smell, touch, or hear anything. "What the hell is this?" he shouted, not expecting a response. 

"Come." a voice materialized. It wrapped around him, coming from all directions at once, chilling him to the bone. "Come and find out." It was cool, calm, velvety smooth. But something in it dripped with poison and malice.

Then a scream. Someone screamed, loud, painfully, and the familiarity of the voice made his hackles rise. He took off running, without direction, focused only on the sound of her scream.

"I'm coming Kagome!"

* * *

She had soothed her soul for days prior to this. She had prepared for the rush of memories, the fight itself, the possible losses and casualties. She was ready. She would see that frazzled grey hair again, that wrinkled face, the hands like claws, the black robes. But in all of the scenarios that had flashed through her mind, Seshiru had never considered the possibility of facing the priestess alone. Not again. The curtain of fog that fell and separated her from everyone, every sound, every smell, everything had been the catalyst for the tsunami of fear that now drowned her consciousness. Her hands twitched uncontrollably, both limp at her sides. She was defenseless, unsure, overcome by the visions of the past that flickered through her head. 

Hikarimono pulsed at her waist. This priestess had one true power. Fear. She controlled the fear that lurked in Seshiru's heart, a feeling that no other being had evoked in her life. She had caused so much pain, so much suffering. She had deepened the rift between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She had made Seshiru miss so much of her life. She had abducted two innocents, totally uninvolved, with the sole purpose of weaving an inescapable web for her and her siblings.

Hikarmono's vibrations grew stronger, and Seshiru unsheathed the blade. A flash of light erupted as the sword was unleashed, giving her confidence.

"Enough." She whispered, walking forward into the mist.


	20. A Battle

Chapter 20

A/N: I promised myself that I would never be one of those authors who doesn't finish their stories. So, I will finish this, even if no one reads it, and it's the last thing I do.

…I don't own Inuyasha…blah yackety blah.

* * *

The mist was like a blindfold, sealing out light and color. It made her head swim to try and rely on her eyes, so Seshiru closed them, focusing on sound, smell, and instinct.

She wandered around like this, occasionally unable to suppress the urge to test the silence with the tip of her sword, slicing through empty air. The dark priestess's cold cackle was the only thing that cut through the fog.

"I was wrong before, to amuse myself and allow you to live," a voice crawled into her head, sending a fresh wave of chills down her spine.

"Indeed, you were mistaken." Seshiru answered. "Today you will pay for that error with your life, witch."

"I foresee a different ending, dog. Today I will finish what I began. Today I will cleanse the earth of the line of the great dog demon."

The crunch of gravel beneath Seshiru's feet gave way to smooth, level ground. She opened her eyes. The fog had fallen back, and only wispy, translucent curls remained of the grey curtain. Before her, steps led to the main complex, three buildings built into a ledge of the mountain whose peak towered directly above her. A hunched figure in black robes stood at the top of the steps. The grass was littered with the reeking black flowers and the too familiar smell of death was heavy in the air.

"Welcome, demon."

Hikarimono hummed in her hands. She charged at the witch, blue sparks flying as she met with her barrier.

"You would make the same mistake as when we last met?" The priestess cooed with a smile.

The woman began to chant, and the same red glow as before appeared above her outstretched palms. Seshiru hacked away at the barrier, completely unsuccessful. She leapt back as the first red beam shot toward her. It met with her blade and dissolved.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been racing through the fog since it had fallen in front of him, planning to encounter the priestess at any time. Now he paused. The only thing he had heard since he was first separated from the group was the whine of Rin's young voice calling for him. He was not fooled by this trick, unnerving as it was, and had ignored it, continuing forward.

He took a moment to calm himself, tuning out a fresh echoing cry from the young girl. He closed his eyes, settled on his instincts to take him toward the priestess, and ran off in this new direction.

As he continued to run, the heavy fog seemed to fall away. He ignored the reek of decay, and focused on the sounds of fighting ahead of him. Slowly, the dim outline of the mountain appeared. He pulled Tokijin smoothly from its sheath, running headfirst into the battle, and colliding with the barrier of the priestess all in one motion. The barrier sparkled blue where Tokijin made contact, and the energy blew Sesshomaru's silver hair away from his face, the long strands floating as if in a breeze.

"Ahhh," the priestess gloated. "You. You I remember. You chased me for days after that first encounter with your sister. What fun that was."

A growl emerged from Sesshomaru's throat unbidden. He neglected to respond to the priestess's goading and instead shot a glance at Seshiru. She was crouched off to his right, slightly winded, with fire in her eyes as she stared at the priestess. Blood stained the edges of a gash in the fabric on her right sleeve, and her knuckles were white were she gripped her sword.

He caught a red flash out of the corner of his eye, and raised Tokijin just in time to deflect a beam aimed for his head. The priestess laughed.

"Come then. Let's play." She whispered hoarsely.

A blood red ring appeared around Sesshomaru's golden eyes as both he and Seshiru leapt back into the attack.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out into the wall of grey. The haunting sound of her cry continued without pause, growing softer and louder but never revealing its direction. "Damn it!" He cursed, slicing through the fog, to no avail. He had changed direction countless times, but had neither seen nor heard anything other than the fearful whine of Kagome. "Where the hell is everyone?" He stopped, spinning in circles, squinting to try and see anything through the mist.

Suddenly, Tetsusaiga throbbed in his hand. The fang lifted to hover just above the ground, and pointed to Inuyasha's right. "This is the way you want me to go, huh?" He thought out loud. As he took a step forward, a loud cry made him pause and turn in the opposite direction. As he strained his ears to listen, Tetsusaiga throbbed again in his hand, stronger than before.

"Feh. Ain't foolin' me this time witch." He grumbled, turning back and bounding off in the direction Tetsusaiga beckoned.

As he ran, the nauseating smells of blood and death spurred him forward. Slowly he began to hear the loud clangs of battle, and finally the mist cleared to show him the main complex of the shrine, looming in the shadow of the mountain's peak, his two siblings charging fiercely at the priestess. Bolts of red flew in every direction as she fought back.

He hesitated for only a few seconds before running straight at the priestess, Tetsusaiga low at his side. "Get outta the way!" he yelled to Sesshomaru and Seshiru as he leapt into the air. Tetsusaiga flashed, instantly glowing red as he brought it over his head and down through the priestess's barrier. It snagged for a few seconds, blue sparks flying past his face, before it cut through, sending the priestess flying into the smallest of the shrine's buildings. The painted wooden structure collapsed into rubble.

"What took you, little brother?" Sesshomaru snapped coldly, as all three turned with their blades pointed toward where the priestess had landed.

"Where are the others?" Inuyasha panted, ignoring Sesshomaru.

"I do not think they made it through, Inuyasha. It would seem that she only wants us." Seshiru answered, her breath quick and ragged.

Beams of red energy burst through the jagged and snapped wood of the wreckage of the building. The debris disintegrated as the priestess stood and stepped out from underneath. The largest pieces caught fire, creating a grisly backdrop. The now ripped black robes floated and swayed upward with her snarled grey hair as her aura grew with anger. Her eyes had glazed white, and her face seemed frozen into a menacing scowl.

The three demons dove out of the way as a bomb of red energy exploded where they had previously stood. Beam after beam shot out at them, as dust and pieces of stone erupted from the earth.

"I will destroy you all." The priestess's voice echoed eerily through the shrine, over the deafening sounds of battle, three shards of the Shikon Jewel glowing in her forehead.

* * *


	21. A Fulfillment

Chapter 21

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Can you hear it?" Miroku asked. He leaned against a tall strong tree, his head sagging to the right toward the temple, and his staff resting in his arms against his chest. His form was murky and ghostlike in the still heavy fog, and his chocolate eyes were closed.

"Yeah." Sango replied. She sat at the base of the same tree, her legs crossed beneath her, Hiraikotsu at her side. She looked up thoughtfully into the bough and rested her head against the trunk, listening to the dull rumble of the battle beyond.

"Think they're alright?" She asked. When the monk didn't respond she wrenched her eyes away from the branches above to look at him.

Miroku stared into the distance, searching the mist for an answer to Sango's question.

* * *

The battle refused to slow its pace. The dark priestess was fierce and unyielding, and while some of the siblings' attacks had connected, she remained undaunted. Shallow cuts and scrapes covered Sesshomaru and Seshiru, and both were winded. Seshiru's left sleeve was stained red where the ripped fabric of her kimono met with a long gash in her arm. Inuyasha suffered the worst. He had leapt out of the way too slowly to miss one of the priestess's beams, and it had sliced through is left side, shredding his fire rat robes. Blood oozed from the wound, and his breath became more haggard after every offensive.

Inuyasha's movements had slowly become more haphazard and clumsy, and Sesshomaru had noticed, with something that straddled the line between concern and bored interest. He caught Seshiru's eye, and they silently agreed that this would need to end, soon, or Inuyasha at least would not survive.

They danced around one another, striking and defending, dodging and attacking, a waltz of furious motion, the music of blades and battle cries spurring them forward.

"My blade must pierce her heart, it will purify her" Seshiru growled under her breath at an awkward pause in the fight, "we need to work together."

The priestess surged forward once more, her eyes bulging and her teeth bared in a snarling grin. She seemed to hover above the ground, gliding toward them as if carried by her shadow. More of the destructive energy erupted, and all three leapt backward.

"Fools." Maitenshi rasped. The battle seemed to have worn on her more than any of the siblings had previously assessed, her voice proof of her fatigue. "You will not overcome me."

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snapped beneath his breath. Inuyasha's ears turned in his brother's direction, but the hanyou could not move. His body was hunched over, Tetsusaiga's blade resting against the rocks and rubble. He gasped for breath, coughed and spat blood. Assuming that he had Inuyasha's attention, and limited with time, Sesshomaru breathed his plan, barely above a whisper. "We will attack her at the same time. You will use the Adamant Barrage."

The air around Sesshomaru began to throb with energy. Sensing this, Inuyasha heaved Tetsusaiga from the ground preparing for a final assault.

Sesshomaru's features lengthened and morphed as his true form, the massive white dog emerged, growling and snapping at the air. As if on cue, both brothers burst forward. Sesshomaru reached the priestess moments before his younger sibling. Lunging, he latched onto an arm tossing the screeching Maitenshi into the air.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha screamed as he unleashed the attack. The force of the transformed Tetsusaiga blasted the witch into the side of the mountain a few yards away, a cloud of dust and debris erupting from the place where she crashed.

Seshiru was quick to respond to her brothers' attack. She dashed to where the witch was flailing through the air, on the way down from her collision. She griped Hikarimono in both hands, the blade glowing bright white. "I will finish what began so long ago today, priestess." She growled. Caught off guard, Maitenshi was unable to defend herself as Seshiru's blade drove through her chest. Wailing horribly, the woman's body dissolved in a final blast of energy from within her, fanning into flame what was left of the shrine complex below.

* * *

Miroku and Sango both heard the explosive crash, even from the distance they assumed they were from the actual shrine. A red light appeared, and the fog seemed to funnel away into its center, leaving a clear view of the destruction the long battle with the priestess had caused. Chunks of stone littered the ground, and the steps that led up to what had probably been three magnificent buildings were decimated. 

The barely standing remnants of the buildings were glowing with flames. The heat from the inferno kept both the monk and demon slayer at bay.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Seshiru!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs, but there was no response. The entire space was empty, except for the blazing buildings.

"They must be inside." Sango gasped, starting toward the flames.

"Sango, no!" Miroku jumped after her, blocking her path. He held her still as she fought against him. "If they are inside, we won't be any help."

Dazed, she stared blankly at the red and orange tongues leaping into the sky.

* * *

It had taken only milliseconds for the siblings to redirect their attention from the now defeated priestess to the blazing structures. Inuyasha had sprinted directly into the flames, screaming for Kagome, and Sesshomaru and Seshiru had followed. Inside they had split apart, wordlessly acknowledging this would be best. 

Sesshomaru had ventured into the smaller of the two buildings left standing. Gracefully, he swept around the room, looking for any sign of life, avoiding as much of the flame as possible. The smoke licked at his eyes, and the heat made it hard to focus. As he searched the room once more, he noticed a small limb, snaking out from behind a row of tall containers. Smashing the pottery with a lash of his green poison whip, he discovered Rin, sprawled on the ground, her face sooty and her skin warm from the heat of the flames but otherwise unharmed. He released a breath slowly that he did not realize he had been holding, and stooped to pick up the child. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch, and she smiled weakly as she focused on him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you came." She coughed.

The demon turned to leave, but paused as the tiny girl in his arms tugged softly on his sleeve.

"Please M'Lord, help Ka…gome." She struggled to finish, passing out again in his arm. Bewildered, Sesshomaru looked one last time around the crumbling shrine. In a corner, near where he had found Rin, he saw his brother's human companion, barely breathing as she lay against the wall. He set the child down, tossed the raven haired girl gently over his shoulder, and scooped Rin back into the crook of his lone arm, gliding out of the building as the doorway collapsed behind him

"Sesshomaru! KAGOME!" Sango wailed with relief as the demon set both the little girl and the reincarnated miko on the ground.

"Where are Inuyasha and Seshiru?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru regarded the monk for a moment, then turned toward the other blazing building.

* * *

A/N: almost done, almost done, almost done, almost done… 


End file.
